My everything
by nops
Summary: She was hopeless cause to everyone.He voluntered to train her just because she took care of him when he nearly died. To return the debt. That was all, nothing more...HinaSasu
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a sasuke and hinata pairing. So go easy on me! Pleased to meet you all! Please read and review! Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its awesomeness of an anime. Rightfully belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary:

She was a hopeless cause to everyone. A certain Uchiha trains her with the reasons only being to pay off the debt because she took care of him and healed him when he was near at death's door after a mission gone wrong. He and she didn't expect anything more than that, but fate has something else in store for them.

Rated M: Mature

Words.

" Speech."

Thoughts

---------

**_Prologue _**

She is a failure. There was no doubt in that as Hinata looked over at her only companion, the full moon in front of her glowing itself to the fullest in the midst of the dark blue sky. She sat on her mattress, her hands resting on the windowsill watching the moon. Her ebony locks limp and wet from a refreshing bath. The breeze of the night was making her shiver as it kept hitting her wet hair, making her feel a cold sensation at the back of her neck. Her eyes cast cautiously down at her both hands, which were covered in bandage. Although she had healed herself, the skin was still blue from the bruising and it still hurt.

That had been the result of the training that seemed to have no benefit whatsoever, as Hinata began to learn and feel each day since a few years ago. Despite all her punches, kicks, and attacks, her every blow to Kiba, Shino and Kurenai there had always been that doubtful feeling telling her that she hadn't done it hard enough.

And every day at the end of training, Hinata could see, although from Kurenai's lips came words of encouragement, telling her she worked really hard and she should keep persevering. Her eyes, though, says otherwise. Hinata could see Kurenai trying hard to believe that Hinata was going to be stronger, but her realistic thoughts gripped on that fact that Hinata just wasn't going to be a decent shinobi.

It made her want to cry when she saw that for the first time, but she hardened her thoughts and tried to let it go. Soon, she was seeing that doubtful expression from Kiba as well, and Shino, though capable of his emotionless gaze- Hinata could see through it all. They have lost faith in her, or at least trying to hold on to it.

Hinata tightened her grip on the windowsill, her nails dug into the wood so tight she felt it start to bleed. She cursed loudly, it was rare for her, but she did. She glanced at the moon again. That is one of the reasons she is a failure.

Another reason would be because of her love for the Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto. She had been crushing on him since forever, and that feeling of crush or love, she doesn't know, had never faded. It was still unrequited, probably because Hinata is too shy to make a move, let alone talk to him. But now, she felt that it was probably going to be a one-sided love forever. She glanced sadly at the moonlight, remembering what happened a few hours ago.

_" Hinata-chan! Come on try this!" Ino waved an alcoholic drink in front of Hinata's face, obviously drunk herself as she was waving the drink in the face of her genius cousin, Neji, who was staring at Ino like she had grown ten heads._

_" Ino! I- I'm here. That's… That's Neji-nii-san." Hinata said nervously._

_" Haha, Ino, you've got the wrong Hyuuga!" Tenten shrieked, also tipsy._

_" OH what does it matter? You look pretty much the same to me. You both have the same eyes and now the same long hair." Ino said. Tthen gulping some more of that drink, before waving it into the face of the right Hyuuga._

_" Ah, ano, no,I… I don't..want..to…Ino-chan. You- you can h-have it." Hinata laughed nervously._

_Tenten and Ino drank some more before whispering something not capable of understanding before breaking into fits of giggles. Hinata's lip twitched into a small smile at her friends, but really she was interested in something else. A few seats away, Naruto was drinking with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. He was only sipping little of his drink, Hinata noticed. But she gave him a secret smile. _

_" Hinata! Ino and Tenten lost it, come and drink with us, we're still not tipsy yet!" Naruto called her over, giving her his ear-to-ear grin. Hinata only gave a shy smile._

_Naruto had grown to be a fine man. He was now a high-level Jounin, still loud-mouthed and annoying to the rest of Konoha, but they respect him now, although they do it in secret as they're already annoyed by Naruto's boasts. His blonde hair had grown longer and he kept it that way. His blue eyes, as dreamy as ever. Although he would crack up to Kiba's jokes, Hinata would notice that his eye would dart around the room, unfortunately not at her, as if searching for someone. Hinata felt herself frowning, she knows who he's searching for._

_" Hey! Hinata! Gomen, gomen, I was late. Tsunade made me redo the whole surgery process practical." Sakura said cheerfully, taking in the seat next to her, dropping her bag._

_" But, it seems like I am too late." She eyed Ino who to Neji's dismay had decided him to be a judge for her and Tenten's drinking contest. " Ino's gone thousand miles past tipsy."_

_" Sakura-chan!" Naruto's loud voice was heard closer and Hinata realized that her guess was right to who Naruto was looking for all this time, as he took the seat next to Hinata, althought it wasn't next to Sakura it was good enough. _

_" Naruto, baka, drinking like hell before a mission! Damn it! You leave at like three in the morning!" Sakura punched the blonde on the head._

_" Ow ow ow!" Naruto yelped in pain. _

_" Geez. Mister, one strawberry breeze!" Sakura called out. " Serves you right."_

_" C'mon Sakura-chan! I am not even tipsy." Naruto grumbled._

_Hinata watched the two bicker continuously. Although Sakura is very 'physical' in the sense of showing her care for him, by beating him up. Hinata knows Sakura cares about Naruto a lot._

_" Ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly popped in between Hinata and Sakura._

_" Nani?" Sakura grumbled, sipping her drink._

_" PLEASE, dance with me!" Naruto begged. _

_Sakura blinked at him._

_" No." She deadpanned. And then she sipped her drink coolly._

_" Aw! C'mon Sakura-chan! Please."_

_" Sa-Sakura-chan!" Hinata found herself speaking for some unknown reason. " I, I I think you…you…s-should..d-dance…wi-with Naruto-kun." She whispered hoarsely, her two index fingers meeting when she is trying to explain something. _

_Sakura blinked at Hinata once again and downed her strawberry breeze. Her cheeks were slightly pink already as the effect of the drink was settling inside her._

_" Well, I suppose…" Sakura said hesitantly, but amused at the same time._

_" YES!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. Sakura grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the dancefloor. " You're embarrassing me, baka." She yelled._

_Hinata could only stare at the two bickering people, even though Sakura let Naruto hold one of his hands on her shoulder, while the her other hand was inside his right palm. That did not stop Sakura from lecturing Naruto about his lack of responsibility, how Sakura is going to end up taking care of him when he gets drunk, and he's going on a mission in less than five hours, so he'll burden himself and his teammates, Sasuke who was also going on the mission. Hinata just kept watching. _

_Sakura indeed bloomed into a beautiful flower. Her beauty and medical skills is well known to the village. Hinata envied her glossy pink locks that always settle behind her hair like a waterfall. She had the most gorgeous green eyes and her smile was always incessant even when she is struggling through the toughest of times. Men would acknowledge her presence everywhere she went. And here she was, babbling to Naruto. Naruto would laugh and defend himself but when Sakura wasn't looking he would stare at her with his deep intense love for her. And Sakura would just not notice or pretend to ignore it. But tonight, something was different They were dancing, that was a first, and suddenly Shikamaru said a loud comment which annoyed the blonde. He already gave her his secret glance, but unknowingly to him, as he turned to shout at Shikamaru. Hinata saw a different flicker of emotions in the beauty's eyes when she was watching her dear friend. It disappeared when he turned his attention to her again, acting sheepishly. But Hinata saw it, and she had a great feeling she knew what that flicker was…_

Hinata finished recalling what happened earlier and just let her mind wander. She felt a little pathetic that here she was not doing anything to catch the man of her dreams. But there was this little happy feeling that bubbled out of her heart for Naruto, because from what Hinata saw. Sakura and Naruto are getting closer, and perhaps Sakura will realize that her bond with Naruto is getting stronger and deeper.

Hinata sighed loudly again, the word failure seemed to be written in lights flashing in her mind and floating around. Yes, she is a failure because she isn't strong enough to take over the Hyuuga Clan. She felt humiliated being born in the head family with no excellent skills, let alone as the eldest. Her father thinks she is absolutely weak and doesn't really notice her anymore, they would only converse when the father asked of daily things like where Hanabi had gone, what Hanabi was doing. Hanabi, Hanabi, her father made no attempt to hide that his second daughter was clearly his favourite since she lived to his expectations. She always hated family gatherings, and uses that time to just lurk in the shadows while the women of the clan would gather around the blooming Hanabi and ask her all sorts of things and praise her. Then there would be that occasional question.

" Where is that sister of yours?" One of the old ladies would ask.

Then Hinata would step out and gave a bow to them and go back to her place. She remembered one time when she was on her way back to lurk around in the shadows not getting noticed, she heard one of the women whisper sympathetically.

" How unfortunate, born into the head family and the eldest, without intelligence nor power, Hiashi-sama must be ashamed."

It was true, what they all had said about her. She was too average to be a Hyuuga. Her intelligence did not surpass Neji's, and her powers, well, Hanabi was just a quick-learner and was a natural in combat fighting, a fifteen year old almost turning sixteen, she's training to be a Jounin. Hinata was a Jounin herself, but at eighteen, she felt so inferior to Hanabi. Hinata failed the Jounin test twice, and only managed to win the battle with her opponent because her stamina was better than her opponent. And that battle did take forever…

So, she decided instead of moping of how untalented she is, Hinata decided she would undertake medical studies under Tsunade's care. Hinata felt safe at the hospital, there was no one to judge her, and she found that she was okay as a medic-nin. She was still of course living in the shadows of her friend Sakura. And after Sakura, there were a few of guys who were the top medic-nins. Hinata was around there but she wasn't noticeable. Tsunade still hasn't trusted Hinata enough to let her handle surgeries and operations on her own, despite it being her third year as her student. However, Hinata didn't mind at all being the assistant of the Intensive Care Unit. It didn't matter at all she isn't noticed, she feels happy that she is helping someone and healing them, that was all that matters.

Hinata felt a little better thinking that there was something she was useful at, not being a burden to anyone. However, that alone did not help ebb away the sad feelings that had drowned out her whole heart. She wonders, in the next ten years, will she still be the same person? The insecure, indecisive, weak, unreliable, not confident and will always be underestimated. These days, no one seemed to believe in her will to get stronger anymore. Everyone seems to know the future already, Hinata will stay as she is and will lurk in the shadows of everyone else for the rest of her life.

_Demo, I really want to change! I want to show people not to underestimate me so much anymore! I want to be stronger!_

TBC

--------

A/N: This is just the prologue thing, I hope it already gave you the insight on the life she is living in right now.


	2. Alternate End

A/N: Hey guys just wanna say thanks for the reviews. I'm having troubles uploading this chapter but I decided to to the other way which is paste this chappie on another chappie which I have already submitted.But you guys really scared me gah! Now I don't know if this chapter will be good enough! **pulls my hair out** but really, you guys totally motivated me! Gyahaha!

Wants to say thanks to:

SasuHinfan

MilkMarshmellow

Belovedwolf

GaaraLover123

Luv Struck Animegirl

Kenshinlover2002

DenseTsukomi

Nightmist Crystal

Lo estoy pensado

Amberwolves

Complexitydis

Disobedience

Blueneko8

chuchubell

Chapter 2:Alternate End

" Holy shit…" Kiba used his hand to support himself on the tree trunk and coughed up some blood that stained on the wood. Akamaru barked with concern of his lifelong companion. Kiba lifted his free hand to wipe the remains of the blood that stained and drooled over his chin. The other hand straining to support his unconscious teammate, Uzumaki Naruto on Kiba's own body.

" Kiba!" Shino cried out hoarsely, he was on a tree behind Kiba, supporting the last member of their platoon who was also unconscious, Uchiha Sasuke. Shino coughed spastically and some blood trickled on his already bloodstained mouth from his previous coughs.

" We have to…hurry!" Shino yelled. " We have no time to waste. If we don't get there in time, all four of us will die!"

" I know, damn it! How far, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog. His dog barked, also coughing up some blood to which Kiba cursed. The poison was affecting all of them, including Akamaru.

" Ok, not far, we'll make it in two or three hours." Kiba explained to Shino who had leaped with Sasuke onto the same branch as Kiba.

" All right, let's go!" Shino coughed, and together he and Kiba carried their unconscious and blood-bathed teammates to their village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura had just finished healing a young genin who had returned from their C-rank mission and arrived at Konoha at dusk, and the team ended up with no serious injuries, aside from the usual break of the bones and stab wounds. She tapped the boy on the shoulder and smiled, a sign of showing that she was done and he was free to go. The boy blushed at her beauty and mumbled an incoherent thanks to her. She then moulded her shoulders and sat in the office chair. It had been a four days since Sasuke-kun and Naruto left on a mission with Shino and Kiba. She wonders how they are doing and what injuries will she have to heal. She set her binder on the table in her neat office when she heard loud voices, and machines beeping.

" Oh no, could it be?" Sakura gasped.

Hinata helped the other medic nins place all the five beings onto their own stretcher and the med-nin officer department, Gensai was yelling.

" Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. We have a big problem."

At once, the Fifth Hokage was seen walking into long hallway at the emergency room with her attendant behind her. Sakura also came behind them a few seconds after.

Tsunade examined Naruto quickly since his stretcher was the first thing she reached.

" Not good. Sakura, go to operation theatre number 1. Naruto is in a critical condition. Assistants, inform Sakura of the mission and those who were awake had said to you and help her."

Sakura nodded and with a team of medic-nins beside her and she walked quickly, her face full of worry over Naruto's unconscious body and they disappeared through the white doors. Tsunade then walked over to Kiba and Akamaru's shaking body, coughing up blood nonstop. Kiba was barely conscious but Akamaru was out of it.

" Shizune, go into the second theatre and attend to Kiba and Akamaru, immediately check their lungs and all their vital organs. Ino, you take care of Shino in the third theatre okay, his lungs seem to be already contaminated, handle that first before everything else, understand?" Tsunade ordered.

Ino nodded and with combined efforts of her assistants, they made their way into the third theatre.

Hinata stared at the last person who had yet to be treated to. Sasuke lay there, breathing harshly and blood trickling at the sides of his mouth and coughing non-stop. Tsunade approached the only team that had not been ordered yet, Hinata and her assistants, Yui and Ami. Once again Hinata felt another non-existent headache coming in. She wanted to prove herself to everyone that she can handle this. But she was scared, what if it didn't work out? She just doesn't believe in her own words. Hinata clenched her stethoscope tightly. Yui and Ami were also waiting for their leader to volunteer. Unknowingly to Hinata, Yui and Ami admire the girl. They too, want her to be acknowledged as a decent medic-nin.

Hinata could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She felt her own voice speak on it's own.

" A..anou…Tsunade-sama. I..I..think I can do this. Will you…give me permission?" The voice was loud enough for the Fifth Hokage to hear albeit it was very high and squeaky.

The beautiful blonde woman stared at her. Hinata became uncomfortable. Desperately trying to read the Hokage's eyes. Were they full of hesitation or fear that she will not save Sasuke's life? Hinata wasn't sure. She just watched quietly as her master quietly observed the rasping young man, touching his forehead.

" Sasuke is also in critical condition. His lungs are also contaminated, but he is also in a dangerously high fever. Hinata. You need to take care of him. I can't handle all these operations at once but I will pop in, everyone is in a serious condition …they're…half dead" Tsunade said worriedly. " Hinata, do your best. I believe in you…"

" Hai…I…will do…m-my best!" Hinata croaked with determination.

Hinata nodded sincerely at Tsunade who gave her a dry smile before walking into the first theatre, which had Naruto, whom obviously is in the worst condition.

" Hinata-san, what should we do?" Ami asked.

Hinata, Yui and Ami began pushing Sasuke towards the operation theatre and got him inside. Hinata's heart was beating very fast. She had dealt with people who were very hurt, but she wasn't the leader then. No, this can't be the time to think of the stupid mistakes she'll make. Sasuke is dying for god's sake. She observed the fragile man lying in front of her. Sasuke was very pale, and he was shivering yet when she touched his arm she nearly pulled back since it was so hot. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose and was struggling to breathe.

" Um, Ami, I want you to go and get the mission report of what happened, in the information center." Hinata said, without stuttering once. " While she goes, Yui, you feed him the temperature calming solution, get an IV into him now. He is shaking so be careful."

Ami left the theatre as quick as lightning and returned at the same time Yui had finished putting the medicine inside Sasuke's body through the IV.

" Their mission, was to stop a robbery from taking place in that big medical lab in the country of Lightning, a S-rank criminal was planning to steal a very important ingredient from there. Shino loosely reported, however, when they were fighting, the criminal put explosive tags thus, the medical lab exploded, mixing all the chemicals creating harmful gases and poisoning their bodies. Naruto and Sasuke were standing near a very radioactive machine." Ami explained.

They observed in relief, as Sasuke's body seemed to stop shaking that meant his temperatures dropped. Hinata formed seals and said.

" Byakugan!" She scanned through his body. She could see his chakra source, the core that is usually burning bright with power was now only a flicker of a small flame. Hinata forced her byakugan to scan some more. She molded some more of her chakra. She had been training everyday, with her byakugan to improve her insight, and a few weeks ago, she was finally able to glimpse the tenketsus of her own body. If she could do it again…

" Yui, I want you to take some of his blood right now. Ami, get the microscope ready." Hinata said. Her chakra won't allow her to see the tenketsus. Hinata cursed silently.

Yui grabbed a needle and penetrated it to the pale skin of the Uchiha. Sasuke hissed in pain at the contact of the middle while Hinata tried to calm him down by massaging his arm.

" Uchiha-san, I'll help you. Hang on." Hinata whispered.

Yui placed the blood on a thin glass material and placed it under the microscope. Before Hinata looked inside the equipment, she ordered Ami and Yui to draw the formation circle. Hinata said she would do the seals by herself. Hinata brought her eye closer to the microscope and activated her Byakugan.

She could see his red blood cells, and white blood cells. Then there was an abnormal cell that clearly didn't belong to the human body eating the blood cells and everything that was left in the blood. Hinata gasped. This cell was probably formed during that explosion as all the chemicals created a harmful cell that eats everything.

She needed to act now.

" Ami!" Hinata called out. She went to the drawers at the side of the room and pulled out a scroll. " Can you make this solution as fast as possible? Do everything the scroll says, once done, inject it into Uchiha-san's body. Yui, have you finished the formation circle yet? Carry Uchiha-san to the center of the formation seal. I will start drawing the written seals in the circle."

Hinata took another scroll with her and made her way towards the formation circle. She grabbed something out of her pocket bag, she took out a kunai and pressed the blade gently to all her fingertips of her right hand. Blood seeped from all her fingertips. She put the kunai down and began to read the scroll at the same time as drawing the symbols on the formation circle. She had so much to draw. And the wounds on her fingertips were starting to sting as they roughly made contact with the cold concrete floor, but Hinata didn't let that bother her.

" Hinata-san, the solution is done." Ami announced, putting the syringe inside the beaker so that syringe would take in the solution inside the beaker. She made her way to Yui who already carried the shirtless man in the middle of the circle.

" Hai, I'm almost done as well." Hinata said as she was finishing the last symbol inside the formation circle.

" Okay, Ami, inject the solution into him. Then sit in one of those three points of the circle I have made." Hinata ordered. She waited for Ami to finish her job and sat at the last and empty point of the circle.

" O-okay, well the explosion made a very powerful and extremely fatal chemical that poisoned all their bodies. They formed these cells that are eating away everything in his body. We must stop them from reaching the heart, the brain and the lungs. The medicine that was just injected inside him will absorb all our chakra and kill off these cells. It will be a long battle, so tell me when you need a break; only one of us can take a short break and then continue. Ready?" Hinata said.

The room fell to a silence as the three women started to mold their chakra. Hinata put her two hands together, the other two trying to be precise and accurate with their timing. Hinata formed her hand seals along with her other two assistants.

"_Chakra kumiawase no tekunikku : fukisoku na Cell ze**n**metsu shiiru_!" Hinata cried out, and pressed her bleeding fingers to the circle, as did Ami and Yui. The circle seals and the symbols drawn by Hinata glowed bright green.

" Now, everyone. We have to focus!" Hinata put her two palms together as if in a praying motion and let her chakra pass along the symbols and into Sasuke's body. Sasuke hissed in pain as the symbols begin to move inside the circle and entering his body. Gusts of wind flew around the circle as everyone's chakra was focused on fighting the deadly cell that is eating away Sasuke's body slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hinata-san, I…sorry…I can't hold on much longer." Ami struggled to speak.

" Hai, you may go and take a short break. Drink lots of water, and come back. It'd be better if you brought more medic-nins in if they aren't…busy…okay?" Hinata said, feeling very faint herself.

She saw Yui breathing heavily in front of her. She looked like she was going to vomit.

" Yui, hold on! You…you…can go…after Ami…" Hinata breathed.

Hinata tried to steady her self by taking deep breaths. Sweat dripping on the sides of her face as they have been sitting in that position, putting their chakra into healing for hours now. She could hear the harsh breathing coming from Yui and herself, struggling to concentrate to fully hone their chakra into their patient. From time to time, she would hear screams of pain from Sasuke. She activated her byakugan once again.

Their chakra was inside the medicine as that medicine was traveling around Sasuke's body. They have just already stopped the cell's movement. All they needed was to kill it. Hinata let out a gasp from exhaustion and immediately deactivated her byakugan. The byakugan was seeping away her chakra very much. Hinata wasn't sure how long would she last if she were still healing at the same time using her byakugan. After Yui, she needed a break herself.

After what seemed like forever, Ami came inside the operation room again with bottles of water. Ami approached Hinata and fed her some water while she was still focusing her chakra into Sasuke's body. Then Ami settled herself in the circle formation again and began to focus her chakra into healing while Yui stepped out of the circle and headed out the door, panting heavily, obviously out of chakra.

" Gomen, Hinata-san, the other med-nins are going through the same trouble as us! No med-nins are free in the ICU right now! Even Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei are called in to lend help with their chakras. They're with Naruto-sempai, it seems that there is a big problem. Tsunade is still in there and it's been like four hours. The cells are reacting with his 'strange' chakra" Ami yelled.

_Is the Nine-tailed fox seal going berserk with Naruto!? _Hinata thought worriedly. _The cell must be affecting Naruto much worse than the others. Perhaps the fox is using this chance to escape from its container. _Hinata was worried for Naruto, but she really has to focus on healing Sasuke. She sighed in exasperation and slight relief when she realized that the first layer of the cell had been destroyed by their chakra at last.

Hinata leaned back, gasping for breath. Her hands shook as she grabbed the nearest water bottle and downed it without stopping for a single time. After an hour or so, they were quite finished, the cells were destroyed in his body. Ami and Yui, having lower chakra capacity than Hinata's since they are beginners, had been dismissed by Hinata to take a break because Hinata knew; if they kept on going they would pass out. And she'd rather not have that. Hinata thought she would check over his body one more time with the byakugan.

She activated her byakugan and scanned through his whole body. She wanted to hit herself then when she realized she had forgotten one last part of the surgery. She needed to heal the ones that were already damaged by the fatal cell, and they have been healed. But, for some reason Hinata completely missed the cells that are attacking his brain. Hinata checked, around his mind area, where his memories, feelings, and data are stored.

" Damn, I have to enter his mind. Otherwise I'm going to lose him!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young boy stared at his surroundings, his jet-black hair glistening in the hazy sun. His ivory skin glistened with sweat. To him, this place was surreal. He doesn't know where the heck he is. When he came to, he found himself lying in a meadow. It was daytime, but the sun didn't seem to shine at all. It was just there, a dull ball of white in the dirty yellow sky. There was no one else there but him. There was no noise at all that filled the air, only the sound of wind gusting and the tall grass moving along with the wind.

He was confused, and lost. He doesn't know where to go. He just kept seeing fields and the sky forever, and ever. He had walked around for hours and still there was no one he came across, let alone some form of life. He wanted to cry at his own loneliness.

He heard some noise and turned his head with curiosity at a new sound that just vibrated through the air. Then he saw it, the road leading to his house, the Uchiha compound. He dried his tears and sighed with relief.

" Everyone must be there." He said quietly, surprised that his voice was no longer deep, instead if was of a child. It was his voice when he was younger and had not reached adulthood.

He ran through the tough tall grass and ignore the gush of wind that was howling in his ears as he ran, desperate to walk on that familiar road that led to his home. He wanted to feel alive again. He wanted to come home, open that door, and smell his mom's cooking. And then everyone would be there. His mother, his father, and he felt great pain in his heart when he thought this, …his brother too. He clutched his heart in pain for the feeling of emptiness that seemed to cloud over his relief.

He felt much better when he was finally on that road again, only for it to be replaced by confusion and panic when he noticed the surroundings around him vanish. Every house, every wood, every plant, even the skies are getting swallowed by a black abyss. It was like a black paint that spilled all over a picture, a terrifying sight.

He didn't understand. Why was everything swallowed except him?

" No, don't leave me alone." He sat down inside the empty darkness, wrapped his head and arms around his knees and dripped tears inside.

"_No!" _

The boy looked up, startled by the voice that seemed to echo loudly through the vast darkness. It wasn't forceful, it was gentle yet full of hope.

_" Don't give up. You're not alone!" _

He suddenly helped himself out. His body shaking, face and body still wet from tears and sweat. His hands reaching out into the darkness like he was a blind man. He just wanted to go to the voice. He felt only this voice will make him feel alive again!

_" Come!" _

" Matte!" The boy cried out.

_" Come!" _

There was no longer darkness as he kept running instead it started getting brighter that he had to cover his eyes so that the bright light wouldn't blind him. The last thing he knew, he was falling somewhere, and felt someone catch him. And that was all he needed to feel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade took the towel a nurse handed him and wiped it on her sweaty forehead. It had been a long night. It was much too close, Naruto nearly died from the effects of the cells and the fox monster trying to escape. She sighed again with relief. After she was done with Naruto, she proceeded to check on the others, she had done so, and was glad to find that all the patients are now stable. Kiba and Akamaru are still unconscious, but they were able to freeze the cell's movements. They were also able to stop the cells spreading inside Shino's body. She thought, _Only Sasuke left. _

She retied her long blonde hair, adjusted her jacket and opened the door where Sasuke is hospitalized. She opened the door and said seriously.

" Hinata, I need a report from you now…or…"

She wasn't sure of the situation at first. The room was silent except for the sound of the machine beeping. Nobody was there except Hinata and Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke who was lying on the white sheets of the bed. Bits of blood were staining a bit of the white sheets. Sasuke is unconscious and breathing normally. She noticed that his bruises were still there, but he wasn't bleeding from the wounds anymore. He looked at Hinata, who was unconscious next to Sasuke, her head under one of her arms. The other hand strangely on Sasuke's forehead as if she was stroking it. Her face was down on the white mattress next to Sasuke.

She eyed Sasuke's state. His face looked weary, and his bruises, wounds and burn marks were still apparent on his skin; however, Tsunade knew that can be healed easily later, so she didn't really care about that. She looked at the way Hinata's hands were on  
Sasuke's head. And there was still a glowing green light emitting from her hand to his sweaty bloodstained forehead.

Tsunade suddenly gasped to herself.

" No way, the cells got to the point where it was attacking his brain too!" The blonde woman said. " I see, and Hinata had to enter his mind, as only will power is needed so he could come back. If Hinata hadn't, Sasuke would be lost forever. His memories, personality, character. Everything."

" However, his body is severely damaged. He'll be in a coma-state for while, unable to move, only to stay conscious and awake. And it'll take a while for him to recover. But he's alive…"

Tsunade smiled at the black-haired pale girl that was sleeping from exhaustion. Next to Naruto's, Sasuke's condition was the worse. He was already half dead when he came. But Hinata was able to keep him alive. She also couldn't believe the fact that this surgery was done by only three medic-nins. And Hinata was there all the way. _Guess I'll let her report later. _

" Good job. Hinata…" She patted on her head and ruffled it gently.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gomen, I'm not very a sciencey person. I don't know how I made it through biology, chemistry and physics as I was lost through all the lessons it was luck really that I was able to pass them. Lol. I hardly got anything. Gah!…so it was hard writing this chapter. Sounding all medical. I'd suck as a medical ninja lol. Also, I know I made Hinata OOC in this chappie cos she speaks normally and not so nervously. But I think it'd be annoying if she was the leader and stuttering and being unsure. I'm sure you guys would agree. Pls tell me how my chapter went. And review!

Haha my own technique, I suck at making names:

**Chakra kumiawase no tekunikku : fukisoku na Cell ze****n****metsu shiiru**- Chakra Combination Technique: Irregular Cell annihilation sealing

Nops


	3. Turning Wheel

A/N: Hiya guys! Read all ur reviews and thought they were so sweet. Very sweet, thanks vedy much! On with the story, this chappie ain't really Hinata and Sasuke yet, cos it is the beginning, and he is still recovering after all. So cha! But there will be moments in future chapters to come. SO please keep reading!

**Chapter 3: Turning Wheel**

_" Oka-san, it's annoying." _

_The beautiful raven-haired middle-aged mother stared at her son. She was feeding the fishes in the small pond that was in their garden. Her youngest son decided to come along with her after he just came home from school. She gave a giggle at his antics._

_" What? Oka-san, I don't like it. I hate girls. They stare at me and try to get my attention all the time!" The boy kept whining, crossing his arms defensively._

_" Sasuke, I suppose they think you're cute." The mother put a finger on her chin, as if she was doing some hard thinking. The boy pouted at his own mother, who obviously had taken the girl's side._

_" I hate it." The boy repeated._

_" Sasuke-kun, I suppose you'll have to deal with it somehow. It's normal really, Sasuke-kun, young girls usually like a cute boy who is able to do everything." The mother replied simply. _

_" ...Because of my looks…That's not a good enough reason. They don't know me oka-san." The boy shrugged._

_" Hold it! Sasuke-kun, aren't you too young to be having this conversation? These things usually come across when you're older…however, it is normal. As they get older, the girls will go into personality more but it is human to be drawn to looks." She explained as a matter of factly, slightly surprised that her son is able to distinguish the weakness of humans so early. To be judgmental of people and things they do not know is definitely a huge merit in all humans._

_" And." She paused, gathering her full attention at her youngest son. " You will also be vain once you get used to girls getting drawn to you. However, there'll always be someone who doesn't like you because of your looks. That girl probably doesn't even like you because she doesn't know you, she might admire someone else. And you might not like her because of that." The mother kept on saying, unnoticeably talking to the boy as if he were a teenager already._

_" If she doesn't like me, why should I like her?" The raven-haired boy answered coldly, crossing his arms. _

_" Sasuke-kun!" The mother called out his name in warning when he's behaving badly. Although, that time there was a slight smirk playing on her lips as she said his name. Was she thinking of something perhaps? The boy smiled to himself though, he couldn't wait to find that girl._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

" All right, gather around everyone. Quickly, a hokage doesn't have time to dilly dolly you know?" The blonde woman snapped.

Everyone sat at the long round table at her attention. It was protocol to do a weekly meeting of the staff in the hospital. That time, the hokage mentions that was the time to voice all your concerns and needs, and get recognized for your efforts and work. Hinata didn't really care about that however, no one did, except the young and competitive medic-nins that still hasn't surpassed 16 years of age, not fully mature yet therefore it's a big deal for them. Hinata doubted that they would be personally accredited, as they are still trainees. This meeting is only valid for surgeons and experienced medic-nins.

" As you all know, this week we had major emergency treatments to our shinobi. We worked really hard, and we were able to save their lives. For this I feel that you should all feel glad that we have accomplished yet another mission. Anyways, getting to the point of all our patients. I'd like each of you to report what happened to your patients and explain your treatments." Tsunade explained, flipping through her pages of her thick binder that contained registration of every patient in the hospital.

" We'll start with the…" Tsunade announced the first section, it was the surgeons unit who had to go first, come forth and explain their actions. Hinata sleepily rubbed her eye as she pretended to listen to a young med-nin's report on her patient's knee surgery. Sakura also gave her a cheeky smile, and made a hand gesture of her yawning, indicating that she too was sleepy. Ino gently nudged Hinata on the other side to urge her to stay awake.

" Okay, well next is…. emergency unit and intensive care section. Patient 34567 Shino Aburame, would the med-nin in charge please stand up and explain." Tsunade said, drinking her cup of coffee. Hinata wanted to laugh at the woman's attempt of staying awake by drinking a lot of caffeine. She eyed enviously at her friend Ino as she confidently stood up against all eyes at the meeting. Ino hardly stuttered when she explained Shino's condition, and even from the beginning, Ino looked like she knew what she was doing. Such confidence bedazzles Hinata…

" Patient 34571, Uchiha Sasuke. Will the medic nin rise?" Tsunade suddenly announced, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts. She felt a tug coming from her left, she knew it was Yui and Ami. Suddenly she felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She'd never lead a report before, let alone speak in one, as she was the assistant of Sakura or Ino and even Tsunade-sama.

" Hinata!" Sakura whispered, nudging her elbows gently at the gaping young girl.

" …oh..right…" Hinata whispered. She abruptly stepped up. She gulped as all eyes were on her, waiting for her to explain. She glanced nervously at Tsunade who gave her a brisk nod, urging her to start.

" We…we found on Uchiha-san's body, that…there was a fatal cell that degenerates the body, and consumes everything as it spreads. So me, Yui and Ami worked together to stop the cells from spreading. By that, we decided to use Tsunade-sama's chakra treatment potion that helped kill the cells, combining our chakras."

" Only three med-nins?" One of the senior med-nin spoke.

" Uhm…yes.." Hinata answered, desperately trying to put some confidence in her voice. She noticed the senior med-nin raised her eyebrows, perhaps she had never thought the task would be done by just three medic-nins.

" Um...yes…so we managed to destroy the cells. And uh…we found out that some of the cells have entered and began attacking his brain. So I had to enter his mind, and get him to come back. So, his status right now is currently stable. Me and my assistants are still recovering from chakra exhaustion, when we are better, we will continue our treatments on him." Hinata concluded and sat down. She eyed Sakura who gave her a smile and Ino who gave her thumbs up. She finally felt like she was breathing again, perhaps she did okay after all.

" So Hinata how is teme?" Naruto asked, leaning over the sleeping raven-haired young man.

" Baka! He hasn't woken up yet!" Sakura yelled, almost forgetting that the blonde kyuubi container was still injured.

Hinata only smiled at the two bickering people, as she was busy sorting out the different types of medicines for Sasuke. It had been two weeks now since the platoon returned half-dead and everyone managed to survive. Everyone on the team is still in the hospital, bed-ridden, except for Naruto who is bandaged from head to toe but was too noisy so they let him walk around the hospital from time to time. Hinata just happened to be on her visit check on Sasuke when Sakura and Naruto came in. She checked her watch, it was dinnertime now at the Hyuuga household, they probably started without her, no surprise there.

" Na…Naruto…he…yeah…what Sakura said." Hinata stuttered, why does she always forget what she says around Naruto? It annoyed her to no end, yet it still kept on happening.

" H-How is Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?" Hinata asked Sakura. She couldn't deny she was changing the subject to conceal her embarrassment- not that no one knew- it was pretty damn obvious. However, she is very much concerned with her close comrades that she came to love as brothers.

" Oh they're getting better. Akamaru is recovering at most as Kiba really protected him during the mission. Shino is fine but still weak. And Kiba, he did take most of the injuries so he'll be in bed for while. Shino and Kiba told me to say hi to you too." Sakura answered. She molded her shoulders and winced in pain. " Hinata! You and me have been working our asses off, what say we grab Ino and go for a drink now eh, it's like eight o'clock. COME ON."

Naruto gave a childish pout and crossed his arms and his legs as he sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

" HMPH! Lucky! …. Say Sakura-chan, you wouldn't be cruel enough to abandon a dying man would you? I mean… you could have me tag along…I want ramen…"

" No. Naruto, I'm not letting you sneak off." Sakura crossed her arms, she then grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, stopping at the door. " And for that I'm personally making sure that you are tied to that bed, in fact I will tie it! Hinata so are you coming?"

" Sakura, I have to do some more work. Tell Ino I say hi…" Hinata smiled.

" Hinata, oh fine! But you're coming with us sooner or later." Sakura gave a wave before closing the door behind her, careful trying not to crush the bandaged blonde. Hinata giggled as he heard Naruto shout something along the lines of " Good night Hinata-chan!"

Hinata ran her tired fingers through her smooth black hair before retying her loose hair into a bun. She then placed the tray on the counter next to the bed. She then sat down next to the young man whose eyes still hasn't opened. Hinata always have this habit on whomever she was in charge of, unconscious or not, she'd keep them company. She always got this empathic feeling that would tell her to stay with them because they are lonely. Especially him. Hinata thought as she stared at the handsome young man.

Out of all the rookies and Neji's team, Sasuke was the least person she had to talk to. In fact, they hardly spoke at all. When she was little, she only knew him as the young boy whom all the girls were crazy for. In fact, Hinata remembered she was the only one who didn't have any feelings for him. And then, there was the tragedy of his clan, every one of them killed except his brother and him. She also knew from her friends that his ambition is to kill his brother, the one responsible for the massacre. That goal made him stride all lengths in order to be powerful, she remembered how Naruto and Sakura was in sorrow and grief when he left the village to seek Orochimaru. Their desperation and struggle to get him back. And he finally did. He came back and spent a year or so trying to regain his status and trust to the village of Konoha. Still, he hadn't changed his cold and quiet self. Hinata wonders if she is even acknowledged by the Uchiha, she highly doubts it. No one knows her. Outside her workplace, her friends, the Hokage and a few ninjas, people just remember her as Neji's cousin or Hanabi's sister.

That thought just made her dwell on the worse things. It annoyed her that all she could do is ponder and reflect, never do anything about it, except train as hard as possible, but it was like trying to find the switch in the darkness for the light to come. That too needs a light so the switch can be found. A guide or a goal perhaps, Hinata just doesn't think of it like that. She was just afraid and unsure of what she wants to do. How she envied her friends.

After Sakura, Hinata would find herself also envying Yamanaka Ino. She had come a long way and is now one of the best kunoichi's in her village. Her medical skills are also excellent alongside with her ninja skills. Not only that, Ino bloomed into a beauty as well. She was always pretty, but Hinata never really found herself to admire a superficial and mean person like Ino when they were kids and young teenagers. Ino is now very mature and is nothing superficial now. Her blonde hair was cut back the same way when she was a kid, very short that it was just below her ears. That only made more guys drools over her. And there was Tenten, a kunoichi's that specializes in combat and weapons. She is now a beautiful woman, with her wavy long dark brown hair, still tied in two buns. Her fine well-developed body that is comparable to Ino's and Sakura's was no exception that added to attraction when the men talk. Hinata frowned, it seemed that everyone just bloomed into a beautiful flower. When was it her turn to bloom? She thought sadly. Her friends could do so much for the village and themselves, but her?

She noticed Sasuke's hands twitching, and looked at his face. She was nearly there, if she could push a little further, Sasuke would recover. She knew he was in his half-unconscious state, like sleeping, but awake, he could not open his eyes, but Hinata had a strong feeling he was listening and was aware of his presence. Even so, that won't be registered as memory when he wakes up. When he wakes up, he will have forgotten of the things he heard and felt during his half conscious state. His eyes still closed, his pale face still the same colour, although Hinata had noticed since she was working tirelessly healing him every single day, was not a deathly white and pale of a ghost. His jet-black hair had grown up to his shoulders, obviously needing a cut. His eyebrows seemed arched together and it looked like he was in a bad dream. Hinata could tell he hates hospitals.

" I wish it would rain right now." Hinata said out loud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hinata gently peered over at the lone moon, a habit of hers that has become quite addictive. She felt she owed the moon for always being there for her, to be by her side through her tears and smiles. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, and began to prepare for her sleep. She heard footsteps heading towards her door and found the door to be slid by none other than her own sister._

_" Hanabi-chan, come in." Hinata said softly._

_She stared at her thin, lanky younger sibling. They were similar with inheriting the byakugan and the same hair colour, along with a few similar features. However, Hanabi has colder and serious features that hardly smiled, and if so, it would look strange on her face. Whereas Hinata, she too was pale, her features were much sweeter and full of life than her sister._

_" What's the matter? Are you sick?" Hinata asked as her sister came and sat on the bed with her. _

_Hinata peeked at Hanabi, obviously trying to read her expression. _

_" No, I just came in to talk that's all. I want to know…nee-chan…how is life?" Hanabi asked, fiddling with her ribbons._

_" Um…the usual…nothing different…why do you ask?" Hinata cocked her head to one side._

_" Well, how is your training going?" Hanabi egged on._

_" Uh, I am improving despite what otousan says." Hinata explained. _

_Hanabi gave a brisk nod, lost in her own thoughts._

_" Hanabi-chan, really, what's wrong? You don't act like this unless its something serious." Hinata exclaimed. She too was getting nervous by her sister's dark aura._

_" Nee-chan, you know. Kiba and Shino and Kurenai-sensei, are they really helping you?" Hanabi seems to have completely ignored Hinata's question. _

_" Uh, they are being very kind and considerate as my comrades and my teacher, I really couldn't ask for more-" Hinata babbled. Really, what could a limited person like her do except train harder? She was indeed lucky that Shino, Kiba and Kurenai-sensei didn't give up on her._

_" Neechan, they aren't helping you at all. I have Father and Neji-nii-san to train me, and you…you're the eldest, to inherit this clan!"_

_Hinata eye's widened, really what is all this talk? She hated it, everyone keeps saying it to her face and she's damn well sick of it. Hell she knew she HAS to get stronger. And that's why she's working her butt off every day._

_" Neechan… I heard…after dinner, Father and a few of the elders talking…they…don't think you are up for it…leading the clan…they think you're weak…it just hurts to see our own father talking of you in such manner-" Hanabi finally explained, but was interrupted by Hinata's voice, tinged with sudden panic._

_" So…what are they going to do? Hanabi?" Hinata said._

_" …You…are the legal heir…I think they want you to…I don't know…Father…wants me… to become heir…so…"_

_Hinata's face seemed to have lost its colour. Her own colour had changed to completely chalk white. Was this what fate had planned to her? She was going to be overthrown by her own sister. Her own hands trembled at what was going to happen? Hinata wanted to escape and run and just want to think this all slowly, but it was going too fast. Her mind and rationality seemed to be losing control…what the hell is going on?_

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

She was woken up by the sound of thunder rippling through the vast midnight sky. It had not been a dream, it was a mere flashback. Yet her own body still shook and her heart pounded in her ears. She tried to calm down by letting her ears listen to the rhythms of the droplets of rainwater falling from the sky and hitting the windows in its own rhythm as rainfall came.

Hinata evened out her own breathing pattern by taking deep breaths slowly. She focused on Sasuke. His body seemed to relax now and there was no longer a frown in his eyebrows nor his lips. His pale hands now lay unclenched besides his body. He seemed to be listening to the rain too, with an almost serene expression on his face.

" So you like the rain too…" She mumbled, and smiled despite what she was feeling at the moment.

What Hanabi told her only a few days ago remained an imprinted inside her mind. It was so unnerving and disturbing that it even entered her dreams. She really was lost. It seemed the only good thing she was a use of would be a daughter only good enough to marry. It seemed that fate had planned on setting her up only as a useful housewife, a shadow to her younger sister who was in charge of her clan she was supposed to take of, but she couldn't because she was _weak_.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

The first thing he felt was a boulder of rock on top of his eyelids, making it difficult for him to open his eyes. His throat felt dry and thirsty, he moved his tongue to find it licking his very dry cracked lips. Every muscle, every bone seemed to hurt just by him breathing albeit slowly. He even had trouble breathing. With his eyes closed he sensed he was back in that all too familiar whitewashed room again. And that nauseating smell of disinfectant seemed to smell worse every time he came here. He moved his right hand a bit to feel the IV stabbing into his vein. What the hell had happened to him?

" He's awake!" He heard a high-pitched yell from his right that made his ears want to bleed.

" ..hell?" He managed to let out the last bit. At least he could speak.

" Teme, what's wrong with you? You made it through alive and the first thing you do is swear?" An all too-familiar annoying voice also yelled into his other ear.

" Shut up, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

His eyes finally opened albeit slowly. Yeah, unfortunately, he really was at the hospital. His vision that was blurred finally cleared up to find he was staring at his best two comrades jumping for joy on either side of him. He stared at his probably only trusted female friend Sakura, she looked relieved. And he stared at his annoying best friend. Naruto, who was bandaged from head to toe, which did not stop him moving about like he had no injury to begin with.

" What the hell happened to me?" Sasuke muttered, he may be able to see, but the sunrays refracting through the window was really bothering him.

" Man, Sasuke, you and me, we were in deep shit for sure! I really thought we were in for it!" Naruto said too lightly despite his words.

" He caused trouble all right." Sakura agreed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. " The explosion in that medical lab really affected you guys. It created some dangerous fatal cells that worked against the body. Naruto here, the kyuubi inside him nearly escaped. Tsunade had to call Kakashi-sensei, Gai and people with quite an amount of chakra to help Naruto stay in control."

" Oh, it was a failure then. The mission?" Sasuke asked. It was absolutely troublesome, since he came back from Orochimaru, his missions haven't been really successful. The Hokage was already not satisfied with the rate of his success missions decreasing. Even his pride felt ashamed for having the one of the lowest success mission as a jounin. And it seemed he failed yet again…He better start looking forward to those 'talks' with the Fifth.

" Screw the mission!" Sakura yelled. " Both of you, Shino and Kiba acted like idiots. What the hell? What kind of a screwed up plan was that? 'Oh-let's ambush him and have a FIGHT in a medical lab with all those chemicals' You guys better thank your lucky stars you're alive. You too Sasuke! That cells were attacking your brain cells, so our biggest worry was that you'd come back alive, but your mind and memory are lost! I swear if it weren't for her, you wouldn't be here right now!"

Sasuke just blinked and looked straight ahead. Noting to himself that Sakura's temper is already flaring like her master. She hasn't hit him yet, but he wouldn't want her to, he know it'd hurt, a lot. Really, he didn't think he was that close on death's door. Perhaps he was wrong…

Hinata peeked behind the hospital door to see the trio inside having somewhat a marvelous time. Hinata echoed Sakura by breathing out a sigh of relief. Sasuke was finally awake. She was getting quite anxious that he wasn't waking up. But he was alive and well! Hinata felt a sense of achievement gush through her as she watched Sasuke sitting on his bed, wishing he was out of here, the sooner the better. Hinata felt that she should really work on him if she wanted to make his wish come true.

She took a deep breath before entering through the hospital door. She was really nervous, after all Naruto was there.

" Hi…hi Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan…Uchiha-san." Hinata muttered nervously.

Sasuke stared at her passively before turning his head to lie on the bed. He saw her glancing nervously at the clueless blonde boy who seemed to be ranting away. The girl was probably here to visit her beloved. Typical.

_Okay,_ Hinata raised a weird eyebrow,_ Not exactly the thank you I wanted…but he is that snobby person he always is…looks like it's going to be a little hard…_

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - -

A/N: Hope you like it! Read and review onegai!

Nops


	4. Untimely Celebration

A/N: GOSH I'm so sorry for those who liked this story and was waiting for an update. You guys are probably like…did this story ever existed? Let's just say I had a really really busy semester. eylo! I read ur reviews and they were so sweet gosh! Much more than I expected for that I thank you guys 3 Haha lol sorry if last chappie was late, but I could list you all the problemos I encountered, aka school. Well it's finally holiday for my school, thank god, cos I really needed a break from stupid teachers and school…and from things..I actually don't feel very well right now…I am sakit hati…hehe dats in Malay and I did it for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the rest of the remaining characters.

**Chapter 4**

"Hinata! Hey!" Sakura greeted.

The three people in the room stared at the girl who just entered the hospital room. Sakura and Naruto gave Hinata a welcoming smile, and as Hinata's eyes peered over to her patient, Sasuke. He sat on his bed, staring at her as though she was nobody. She couldn't deny he most certainly was very good looking. His messy jet black hair covered one of his eyes that however did not divert the rest of the handsome features of his face, in fact, that gave him the mysterious vibe which all the girls were swooning for. His onyx eyes as passive as always, staring at her. Technically, she was nobody. His face…wasn't so welcoming. It wasn't even a smile, but as Hinata expected, the guy hardly smiled so why would she expect it?

"Hinata-chan, look, teme finally woke up!" Naruto yelled out happily.

"Uh…um…" Hinata stammered. This really was weird and awkward. All attention was on her. This wasn't the first time obviously, but Hinata had never felt so….intrusive. That was the look Sasuke gave her. Like she was interrupting something…

"Uh…um…" What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she say anything?

"I…I…have to get something." Hinata squeaked and practically ran out of the door.

"Um, what was that?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sakura slapped her forehead and stared after the swinging door. The two young men also watched the girl who seemed to also have realized something.

" Ano... I have to go now! See you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura leapt of the bed and also followed Hinata's actions.

" Women...they're weird." Naruto deadpanned.

" No shit." Sasuke finally spoke after a while.

" But you gotta love 'em." Naruto grinned to himself and crossed his arms.

" Hn." Sasuke answered, not really bothered at what just happened.

"Hinata! Matte!" Sakura called out after the girl who was no longer running on the busy hospital hallway.

"Sakura…" Hinata said.

"Hinata… What happened? Did Naruto get hotter overnight? Was that why you totally spaced out?" Sakura teased, crossing her arms.

Hinata only gave a small blush. She wishes she could tell Sakura what happened, but she didn't know what happened herself. She just felt so out of place, and so awkward. Perhaps it was because she had never conversed with the Uchiha. It must also be the shift; since he was unconscious she'd spent most of her time taking care of him, accompanying him, even talking to him. But now that he's awake…

Hinata stared at the pretty girl.

" Sa…Sakura. Ano…Here.." Hinata handed Sakura a scroll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" An invitation to Hanabi's sixteenth birthday?" Ino inquired, reading out loud the scroll in her palm.

" And… we have to attend?" Shikamaru asked. He lazily leaned over the counter to read more on the scroll in Ino's hands.

" Y..yes…" Hinata nodded.

Since morning, she had been around the village handing out the invitations for her sister's coming of age, the celebration. Her father had sent servants around, however, he had requested that Hinata would do the invitations of her own acquaintances with the reasons being that she knows them better. Hinata didn't mind. She understood why Shikamaru asked about the presence of other shinobi's who are older than Hanabi. They are not even friends or comrades. So now here she was, at Ino's flower shop. When Ino isn't doing missions, she often helps out at the flower shop. It saved Hinata time when she found Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend, was also there in the shop. They were being sp adorable as Hinata found Shikamaru lazily drawing circles on Ino's hands. She really must agree with Lee's words of the 'springtime of youth'.

" Well, you are Neji-nii-san's comrade, and mine too..so.."

" Wait a minute! I don't recall your coming of age being celebrated." Ino crossed her arms.

Hinata only looked to the ground. It really was obvious that the father regards Hanabi as the ideal daughter he would have and seemed to not care much for Hinata. But, still she must stand up for her father. He couldn't help it that the Hyuuga's expectations are just so high that average just couldn't be passable enough. She let out a sigh.

" Well, there was a reason… one of the elders had passed away…"

" Hanabi! Hanabi!...look I'm not saying I hate your sister or anything. But your Dad, these few years. He's been treating you ...like I don't know…"

Her father's treatments toward her, was too noticeable. She supposed all her friends know what was going on. And every time they see things like this happen, they'd tell Hinata to stand up to him. But honestly, she knew what her father was going to say if she speaks. Now, she could only listen as her friends are once again telling her to stand up for herself

She could only look down.

"Ino-chan…I really need… you to be there…please"

Shikamaru gently nudged Ino who stopped talking. Ino gently folded the scroll neatly in her hands and nodded to Shikamaru. She reached over the counter to grab Hinata's hands reassuringly.

"Hai hai! Of course I'll come."

Hinata only gave a wry smile back at Ino and Shikamaru. Ino then quickly whispered about making a delivery she forgot to make and immediately left her boyfriend Shikamaru in charge of the shop, to Shikamaru's dismay. It was too troublesome for him. He stared at the girl with the all-seeing eyes.

Hinata only continued to ponder on her thoughts, such as how cute Ino and Shikamaru are. It was quite funny, Hinata thought, on in the end Ino would fall in love Shikamaru. She remembered one day when they were sixteen, they were spending the night at Tenten's house. Someone, namely Ino, decided to bring alcohol to which all the girls tried except Hinata herself. It was already uncomfortable seeing her friends getting tipsy, but that suddenly intensified with Ino suddenly starting to cry and confessing that she really liked Shikamaru through slurs and hiccups. The years had passed, and it was only a few months ago that Shikamaru- obviously noting the change in his female comrade's behaviour- decided to ask on a whim about Ino's worries. According to Ino, she couldn't help it and did some confessing which left Shikamaru speechless. But then he admitted he has feelings for her too. So voila, the cute couple Hinata loved adoring finally became a couple. This adoring came to a short as her troubles came flooding back.

"Um…Hinata…you look really pale…is something bothering you?" Shikamaru inquired, scratching his head noting the change of colour in Hinata's face. It went from pale to well…paler.

"Uh…well…" Hinata seemed hesitant; really she couldn't burden Shikamaru with her problems.

"I know…like we're a bit… distant…but you know…if you have anything... I can help you if it's not too troublesome." Shikamaru offered. He saw the girl looking much more hesitant than before. " Hey! I mean…You don't have to!" Shikamaru said uneasily as he noticed the girl became even more timid.

"Thank…Thank you…Shikamaru-kun…I know now where to go if I do have troubles…not that I might have any..but uh…thanks" Hinata bowed. "But I really have to go…"

"…strange girl." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

- - --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke, you're coming right?" The blonde boy asked his best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke deadpanned.

They were inside Sasuke's hospital room. Tsunade came in and discharged him earlier this morning. After he had his full body examination done by the Fifth herself, Sasuke was ready to go. _Finally,_ He had only been conscious for not even a day, and yet he couldn't wait to get out of this horrible place. Now he was getting ready to leave. And his annoying best friend decided to accompany him for god knows what.

" Well, Hanabi's coming of age. The Hyuuga invited practically every shinobi to Hanabi-chan's party." Naruto scratched his head. "Invitation right here… For Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto"

" Hyuuga?" Sasuke echoed after Naruto, who just nodded at the dark haired boy before ranting on.

"Yeah, Hyuuga, its fancy shmancy stuff. So you have to dress up formally. I don't have fancy schmancy stuff…but ho well…I'm coming 'cos I heard they got great food." Naruto said excitedly.

" I don't even know Hanabi…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his jet black hair, and stopped short. He realized his hair had grown too long and needed a cut. See, there were things he could be doing besides attending some rich honoured shinobi's daughter birthday. Something, like getting a haircut for example, and a shower. He was quite hygienic and always clean. So when he would come back after days on mission he would immediately get in the shower. With the exceptions of situations like these only he would not be able to clean himself because he couldn't anyway, with being injured and all. The smell that lingered on his body was off-putting, even he wrinkled his nose at his own smell, did the person who took care of him forget to give him a bath? _And now you're acting like a girl,_ he scolded himself.

" Hey but go there for Hinata at least!" Naruto reasoned. " She saved your life!"

" Hn?" Sasuke grunted. _That Hyuuga girl, well, that would explain why I wasn't given a bath. She would probably faint._

" She did. You know she really did. There weren't enough mednins cos of me. It was only Hinata and two other people. According to Sakura, that jutsu was really complicated. Hinata really went the extra mile to make sure you came back, with your mind and memories attached…" Naruto said seriously, crossing his arms.

Sasuke didn't answer and found himself lost on his on thoughts. He remembered a vivid image that he had. It was unknown to him, whether it was a dream or a memory. What he saw was through the eyes of his younger self. He was lost, he was searching for his family. At the exact moment, just when he had reached those familiar steps toward his never forgotten home. Everything was disappearing, and once again he was alone. He was about to give up…when a gentle voice startled him. The voice was mystifying yet so comforting. Most importantly it gave him hope, and the next thing he knew he was falling. And felt warm hands catching his little self. He wanted to hug this person….and when he opened his eyes. He saw white lights everywhere and from then he couldn't remember.

" Sasuke, are you listening to me dattebayo!?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

" Anyway, at least thank her. She really tried her best. She's really working hard to be acknowledged." Naruto finished the words he planned to say, wondering whether his best friend was really listening, but saying it anyway.

" Like you huh?" Sasuke blurted out. Well, he supposed he should go. God knows what Sakura will do to him if he doesn't come.

" Heh. Yeah…"

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The servant gently combed over the smooth raven locks that belonged to Hinata. Hinata shyly looked down as she felt her hair being styled in a bun, as it is a formal occasion. The servants probably thought she was dazed thinking about her love life, but somehow Hinata wasn't thinking about that these days. What she was really worried about what awaits her…

She stared at her own face, which was clean and clear from make-up. The servant wanted to apply some colour on her face, Hinata however refused. She didn't feel like it tonight. Besides, there really was no need for her to look her best tonight. There was always Naruto, but even him, whom she thinks about a lot, was not able to stretch out and cover her vast and scattered thoughts. Indeed, her thoughts were jumbled and most definitely scattered.

" Hinata-sama!" A masculine voice was heard through the thin wall made of paper that separated them.

" N…Neji-nii-san…" Hinata answered.

She gently slid the door, revealing her very handsome cousin. Neji sat there, his long hair neatly lay on his broad shoulders. Their similar white eyes twinkled against each other, brightening the dark night around them.

" Hinata-sama, I have been sent to get you. Your father has called for an audience?"

"Nani?...now?" That information struck a nerve in Hinata's senses so fast that she couldn't even stutter.

" I am badly informed Hinata-sama. I haven't the slightest idea of why your father would call you at such a time." Neji explained to the raven haired girl who was already pale.

" I do…" Hinata mumbled under her breath.

" Nani? Did you say something Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired again, definitely noticing the tenseness in his cousin now.

" Uh..um…no…I..I think we should go." Hinata answered, feeling the heaviness of the robes as she got up and followed her cousin into the shiny hallway. She was definitely horrified. She felt as though someone had thrown a very large rock inside her stomach, it has definitely sunken now…

The walk to the family audience room was nerve-wrecking. Hinata could feel her heart beating very fast, she had not felt this nervous since she was afraid to face her father after failing her chuunin exam twice in a row. She remembered it all, those sympathetic, disdainful eyes that watched her every move from when she was small.

" A…anou…is everyone….there?" Hinata whimpered.

Neji gave a curt nod.

" I'm afraid so."

They had finally arrived in the family audience room. This was where the family gathered, strictly for Hyuuga's only. And such audiences only happen when important things need to be discussed. Hinata felt like she was going to faint any minute now. Especially who the future heir of the clan is….

She didn't even realize that Neji had already slid the wooden door in front of them, and that those hungry eyes that was waiting for the failure had already feasted, now seeing her in full view.

Hinata stepped and walked slowly across the now silent room, her head hung low for a sign of respect and obedience. She could only hear the steady breathing of everyone that accompanied the harmonies of the gentle wind that night. Once finding her cushion, she immediately sat on it, and stared, at her most likely doom.

" Hinata…do you know why we have called you here?" Hiashi's voice spread across the room.

Hinata could only take a deep breath and answered without showing any trace of lying, really, she wasn't that innocent and straight. " I….I….haven't been enlightened on what it is about…otou-san."

" I see…" Hiashi said. " Hinata…this year…how many missions have you been sent on?"

Her eyes squinted and her mouth quivered. Oh dear, her father is not going to be happy with her answers. This is bad indeed.

" Um…Uh….several…" Hinata answered, suddenly feeling all eyes on her once again. As this was already bad enough for her, she couldn't help but thank goodness for this is only a family session. She would die of shame if her friends were here to see her being set to even lower standards by her father.

She could see the father's look of distaste clearly in his eyes. He need not speak words, for his gaze already shattered Hinata's heart into pieces. She really hated herself at this moment.

" I'll get straight to the point, Hinata. I have spoken with the elders of the clan. And we have come to agree to one thing."

Any minute now, Hinata wish she could faint or somehow magically transport herself into a happy place. She wished for anything to escape this embarrassment and humility that is going to fall upon her. Her stomach was churning; it was as though time had stopped before the man actually said something.

"We do not feel and strongly agree, that you Hinata, as the rightful successor of our strong and incomparable clan." Hiashi said loudly. " Although, you are the legitimate heir by birth, it seems you are not capable enough to do this. You wouldn't be able to lead and protect the clan, let alone yourself."

Those words were somehow along the lines of how Hinata was imagining it a few moments ago. Although she imagined her father to be less than cruel to what he is now. There was neither pain nor any signs of empathy in his eyes and voice, only showing embarrassment and disappointment in his own daughter. She couldn't help it. Her eyes were already showing warnings of leaking of tears. It really hurt…

" We feel that the rightful heir, should be Hanabi." Hinata immediately looked up, her eyes now narrowed at the faces of the elders, and her own father.

To everyone's surprise in that room, there seemed to be no reaction out of the petite young woman who was the center of everyone's sympathetic taunts. She couldn't help it but roll her eyes, were they expecting her to burst into tears? Yes, she must admit her eyes were a teeny bit glassy. But no, she was not going to cry. Not there….

Her eyes met with Neji's for a second before she looked elsewhere, she didn't want to confirm whether there was sympathy in his eyes.

" Hinata, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Hiashi's voice thundered once again that silenced the hushed whispers.

What really was there for her to say? It all seemed like a lost cause. Was there really a point in her saying anything? She could feel her eyes glassy with tears threatening to fall. It felt like her tongue had been cut off. And at the moment, it seemed like that was the end. Was it? Hinata had always listened to her father through his insults and his orders. And mother… Hinata's heart seemed to feel lighter when she remembered her mother, which lead to another question bearing in her mind. What would her okasan want her to do? She had always taught Hinata to stand up for what she believed in and have faith in herself. For years she had broken that will, perhaps it is time she actually fulfill and listen to her mother. A small smile unknowingly crept up hidden under the dark curtains of hair that covered her face.

" O..Otousan…" Hinata finally spoke.

Once again the eyes that were already staring at her, become much more interested, rather than disdainful. Hinata stared at her father straight in the eye and cleared her throat silently.

" I…I wish for you to reconsider…the decision…" Hinata said. To her dismay, her voice got squeakier and lighter every time another word came out of her mouth.

"Gi… Give me another chance, o-otousan, I …I will do it…whatever it is." Hinata's almost whisper echoed through the silent room. She tried her hardest to look determined and convincing, because for once she was not accept what fate had given to her, she will try.

" You had eighteen years to prove to me you are worthy enough to take on after me. I saw nothing like that, in fact, I saw the complete opposite." Hiashi said coldly.

"..Otou-san…give me a year…a year to prove myself to you…then you can make your…decision…" Hinata stammered, she really hoped her father heard that last one. She would honestly fall flat and die if she would have to repeat it again.

Now all she could do was sit and wait for the decision to be made. She looked behind her father's sitting figure at the group elders clustered together, sitting honourably but as soon as Hinata closed her mouth all of them immediately began to whisper loudly. It seemed like a long time, even thought she knew a few minutes had gone by. She decided not to look at anyone else in the eye and decided to focus on the floorboards below her. The whisperings came to halt, a sign Hinata was able to look straight ahead again.

" Hinata, it has always been tradition that is passed to generations. Eighteen years is the most latest when a person is able to take over, I certainly have no intentions of delaying traditions just because you are not incompetent-"

Hinata was waiting to hear some more painful words that were ready to stab her ears only to find it was interrupted by a sharp older voice.

" Hyuuga Hiashi! Just wait a minute, even though you are our leader, the rest of the elders and me still have a say in this matter. We are looking at the future leader of the great Hyuuga after all." The old woman that had been the most silent during the whole event had finally spoken. " Or not."

Hinata had met her several times in her life, the eldest of the elders was already old when Hinata was young. Now that Hinata is reaching her adulthood, the old lady was most definitely older. She was petite and from behind one could see her as an image of frailty and delicate, perhaps pleasant old lady. Her thin white hair was made into a white bun, and more wrinkles have aged her pale bitter face. She was indeed one of the powerful elders in the Hyuuga clan, and usually whatever she says, goes.

" Hiashi! We both know that time is not an important factor, as long as the position of leader is handed to someone capable and worthy enough." The elder paused to receive nods from the other elders who were sitting beside her.

" One year." Her wobbly-due to her age-yet firm voice reverberated across the now fallen silent room. " To prove yourself as you have requested. Be prepared for anything."

" Well now, I believe the reason we were called here would be to celebrate. Let's not delay that any longer." The elder immediately stood up from her cushion, whereas her fellow elders also did the same. The group of elders began exiting slowly, the others saw this as a signal of the end of the meeting and began to leave as well.

Hinata slowly got up from the cushion as well, but as soon as she was on two feet she felt a bit dizzy and faintish. Her mind was still reeling and unable to register what happened. She could see Hanabi trying to fight against the people that were exiting like a current that was in her way. However, she saw a few servants grabbing her and urging her to go forward as it is her birthday celebration after all. However, Hanabi was ignoring them and was trying to get through the throng of crowd.

Hinata immediately went the other way and exited through a sliding door that led to the backside of the large Hyuuga house. There were many reasons why she chose that way. The first and most obvious reason is she could not face or deal or talk with anyone right now. The second is that the backside is not where the party is being held. No one that is invited should be able to see Hinata lingering around here for they shouldn't be there anyways. Hinata walked immediately towards the empty hallway. She slowly made another turn when she found she was in between pairs of arms flung around her neck. She winced and slowly opened her eyes.

" Ino-chan, Sakura-chan…" Hinata said slowly.

Indeed she had found herself in the centre of a group hug with the two beautiful young women. Sakura was looking pretty as usual with her baby pink kimono whereas Ino looked no less pretty with her purple kimono that complimented her.

" Oh God, we found you at last! I mean, like, what happened? We arrived and there were like no Hyuugas around which was a bit odd. Considering it is the Hyuuga compound.. And then suddenly a bunch appeared out of nowhere…" Ino exclaimed, running her fingers to check her hairstyle was in place.

" Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked slowly, staring at the girl. Ino paused from her complaining to also stare at her friend.

" Hinata! You look as pale as a ghost!" Ino quickly grabbed Hinata's shoulders to give her a little shake. Sakura proceeded to do the same but only to hold Hinata, who seemed to have the colour drained off her face.

" A…Anou…I'm fine…" Hinata whimpered, trying to give a smile albeit a weak one to both of them. " I …I…I just need to go…bathroom…"

Hinata then walked slowly by herself leaving both of them in a state of confusion.

" Hinata, do you need…help?" Sakura called out worriedly.

" Arigatou…Sakura-chan…but you guys…can go…really…"Hinata whimpered once again and walked slowly until she saw their silhouettes disappear through the shadows of the empty hallway. Hinata used this moment to go as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom and lock herself up.

As soon as the lock turned, Hinata roughly pulled out the tight bun that was fastening her dark ink of hair in place, as though to release all her emotions as at the same time tears were already streaming down her face. She was…She didn't know what she felt, but she knew she felt everything at once and it needed to come out. And here, was not the place. She could hear the people talking loudly outside, laughing and cheering. Indeed, that was the mood to be feeling in such an occasion. Only Hinata felt the complete opposite, and she was not in the damn mood to stay here and pretend. She was damn well sick of it.

She opened the doors of the bathroom slowly, and looked to see if anyone was walking by. It looked like the servants were all occupied with an errand to do with helping host the party. She silently stepped out, not caring at all how she looked, all she was thinking was she needed to get out of here, now. She didn't care whether the formal kimono was making it hard for her to walk, hell, she looked like a bloody fool tottering towards the walls. She ripped her kimono hem so forcefully that they ripped a bit too far and tear ended up splitting at her knee.

With a forceful jump, she landed with a loud thump on the wall. She paused to stare at the lights and the music at the household she lived for so long, where everyone was celebrating Hanabi's coming of age. She wondered if Sakura, Ino and Tenten would notice if she was gone. And then her thoughts went to Naruto, she was planning on talking to him, or saying hello tonight. She had never felt more of an outcast than now. She always felt like she never belonged, but this feeling seemed to linger much longer on her now.

" I'm sorry Hanabi. But not now, I can't pretend to celebrate…I can't…" Hinata's voice mumbled into the night.

With the highest leap she could do with the kimono confining her usual speed, she left the walls of Hyuuga family with a swift sound that echoed along with the rustling of leaves. Only a shadow could be seen moving through the trees, into the dark night…

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aiya! No Sasuke meet Hinata yet? I must apologize but yeah..flow of story..dun dun dun…pls read and review…and I hope I'll be able to update much more frequently now! crappy chappie i think . 


	5. Taking off

A/N: Heylo guys

A/N: Heylo guys!...sorry for long gaps of updations- my own word XD… but been busy with school and stuff so gomen! I just moved to Malaysia . really stressed with school and stuff

**Chapter 5**

The lantern lights hung around the trees were orderly planted around the Hyuuga compound, making the atmosphere much more brighter and showed signs that there was indeed a celebration being celebrated. People dressed to their utmost best, especially when attending the oldest and one of the noblest clans' parties. Occasionally, there would be clinks of cups and cries of laughter coming from the guests, and the hosts of the event. The young woman being celebrated of age was surrounded by her friends and guests who have to congratulate her seemed to be enjoying her time. Unaware, that her sister, her one and only sister, was not present.

Uchiha Sasuke was bored out of his mind. Naruto and he were one of the latest guests to arrive due to…complications. Sasuke glared at his best friend. He was not all into coming to the party, yet he had managed to get ready on time and was ready to get the whole thing over with only to be interrupted by an urgent knocking at his door. He really shouldn't be surprised at his best friend's antics; it turned out Naruto did not have any fancy clothes to wear. Even with Sasuke's silence, Naruto told him the reason anyways. Naruto had ruined his one and only fancy clothing during a mission a few months ago. He was ordered to protect a prestigious event of a lord handing his position to his son, that was to be done with a valuable crest which all the thieves eyed. There was definitely a robbery attempt and Naruto overdid himself and of course fought with the fancy suit. Sasuke just shrugged at Naruto's stupidity and gave him one of his own.

They had come around an hour late or so, and Uchiha Sasuke was not pleased to be there. For one, Naruto and him, who were later than Hanabi's entrance and obviously missed it got glares for being rude. Elders eyed him as he was an Uchiha after all, thinking he had deliberately come in later than Hanabi to show his disdain for the clan. He certainly was not in the mood for old clan rivalries tonight.

_What is the need anyway? When I…no… I am the only one of my blood in this village._ Sasuke thought resentfully. Naruto was talking to him now, Sasuke should really answer now…the man- BOY was annoying the hell out of him. He had decided to give Naruto an olive green formal suit, that seemed to look fine on him. All the girls were glancing at Naruto…and him…

" Baka, can we go?" Sasuke bitterly asked his happy blonde friend. For a long time, he really wanted to just and be in the company of Sakura, Ino and Tenten. They were the only girls that were not part of his fan club, something he immediately thanked the heavens for.

They made their way slowly past the crowd towards a group of three young girls, laughing and chatting to themselves. Sasuke had to admit, all of them looked very good that night. From the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto already ogling at the girl who holds his heart in place. Sakura stood out looking attractive in her pink kimono. Tenten with her yellow kimono and Ino with her purple kimono looked also nice that night.

" Ah, Sasuke-kun! Naruto! You guys are here!" Sakura called out from a short distance and gave a smile as they made their way into their circle of conversation shortly.

Sasuke only remained silent and gave a small nod and eye contact to the girls and only listened to their conversation. He was still as unsocial as ever, and he was fine with it. Naruto looked eager to speak with Sakura, obviously.

" Sakura-chan! You look…sooo…kawaii." Naruto said sincerely, his tanned cheeks blushing and his hand had found the back of his head for him to scratch it habitually.

" Thanks, Naruto." Sakura gave him a friendly grin. " You look good too. Sasuke-kun you look great!"

Sasuke just gave her an audible grunt in reply. Naruto was beaming more than ever now that Sakura had complimented him. Sasuke gave a silent mocking smile at Naruto for looking like a lovesick puppy. Naruto was too oblivious to notice and so Sasuke dropped it and decided to look around. He had already spotted Hanabi. However, he had realized that there was someone missing. The only reason he came here in the first place was to see Hyuuga Hinata. She was after all the sister of Hanabi, her presence should be quite important, however, she was nowhere to be found. Sasuke found it a bit off. He wondered if anyone here noticed. Surely, Ino, Sakura and Tenten would have noticed. It didn't seem like they did. He wondered if he should speak out, but then again, it was rare of him to speak out, especially on behalf of strangers or even acquaintances. Perhaps he should wait…

" So…Naruto, have you gone and said hello to Hanabi?" Tenten asked.

" No….we should do that, right Sasuke?" Naruto grinned sheepishly. " We sorta, came really late dattebayo."

" And that was on your own accord, dobe." Sasuke deadpanned him.

" Hey, technically we didn't really know her, if ya get what I mean…She's just Hinata's sister." Naruto gave a shrug. "Oh….where's Hinata?"

" Oh! Hinata…" Sakura gasped in realization. She stared at the watch on her wrist and looked concernedly at Ino. Ino furrowed her eyebrows after receiving Sakura's look. " She has been gone, for quite a while now."

" Well, where'd she go?" Naruto asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

" She didn't look well. She went to the bathroom a while ago." Sakura answered, her pretty face clearly showing concern over her good friend.

" I think it'd be better if we go and check." Tenten suggested, already worried for her friend. Sasuke already noticed the change in the atmosphere, as though a dark cloud had suddenly appeared above the three young women's head. He watched as they made their way through the crowds of people.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten had just turned into the corner before heading towards the bathroom where Hinata went to, but even from a distance they could see that the door was already open. Evidently, Hinata had left the toilet. However, they didn't see a glimpse of her at all since the beginning of the party which was a while ago. Sakura walked faster and peeked inside the bathroom door, just in case.

"She's not here." Sakura said slowly.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The thin branch tickled her arms as she tried to overstep the roots of another huge tree on the ground. She absentmindedly swiped the branches away even though they'd come back to pinch her body again. She paid no heed to the uncomfortable feeling and just kept on going. Even when the smaller branches that caught on her kimono, she just roughly tore the material off to keep on going. Where? She didn't exactly know. But she knew that she was somewhere around the training grounds area. She might as well keep walking forward.

The sharp ends tickled her legs again. she fiercely pushed her leg forward in an effort to keep walking, her legs now bleeding from the scratches. She obviously didn't care anymore. For now, she needed somewhere to cool off. She didn't care if she looked like a mad rampaging girl, no one was there to see her anyway. Not that they'd care, even if they thought low of her when she was being behaved, obedient and _weak._

That word rang like a bell that was beating against the inside of her head. Everything that everyone had thought about her was right. She was truly weak, that was all there is to it. What had she been thinking all these years?

A stream of tears slid down her pale wet cheeks again.

"_ You can hardly protect anyone…let alone yourself." _

She repeated the words her father had said over and over again in her head. It was all so true, she wanted to laugh at how helpless and stupid she must look right now. She had always been taught, and encouraged by her friends that if she trained as hard as she could every single day, she would be able to do anything she wanted. Now it looked like it was all wasted. She hated that it was being wasted.

Hinata didn't understand at all. She felt such hatred for the only person to blame for all this, herself. She felt jealousy towards others who took on the same path as her, to work to the best of their ability, and they were able to achieve some success. And yet, her… She had worked hard too, hours after hours, days after days, months after months and finally years after years. If not, she worked harder. Even during missions, at night when her team mates were sleeping soundly, she took the time to concentrate and focus on fighting. But it seemed to no avail, in the end, she was the one who needed help, saving, and pity.

She remembered how time after time she was always in the way during the missions. If she wasn't in the way, she'd be shouted at for not being strong, or quick or smart enough when they were working. Hinata felt the pain settle in her heart and her stomach. It was an awful feeling. The feeling of not knowing what was going to happen to her. She couldn't comprehend it at all, it was the unknown. Apparently, no one knows what's going to happen. But surely most people know what's going to happen in the future, if they work hard and really fight for it. They would get it. It was all about believing and never giving up. She tried hard to believe in herself and she didn't give up on training, despite its futile efforts. So still….why couldn't she be strong enough…for others and herself?

Hinata had reached the lonely training grounds when she realized she was no longer feeling the pains and stabs of the forest plants on her foot. Also, she had reached a flat ground clearing where all the trainings commenced. She must look like a mess, because she _feels _like one. Anyone who will see her would probably think she was insane. Her long ebony black hair was a mess because it was covering at least half her face right now. She knew her clothes were ruined, and the tears and the blood ruined her make-up. There was no way she was going back to the Hyuuga place, at least not for tonight.

" I need to train." Hinata said emptily, speaking to the empty air. "Haven't done any for today…been busy…with the party."

Her hands rolled her sleeves zombie-like, and robotic. Her legs shifted heavily and slowly into her fighting steps. After her hands rolled her sleeves, it immediately went into her first mode. Her chakra flared, her breathing increased rapidly as she began punching the wooden pole. The first punch already left a deep dent in the wooden pole. But Hinata was not thinking of stopping at all. The powerful punch did its damage to the wooden pole, and her hand. Hinata saw a glimpse of redness and raw pain on her knuckles as she was in her punching frenzy.

She took a deep breath, and walked towards the lake, in an attempt to train some more. Unbeknownst to her, she didn't realize she had left destruction to the wooden poles in the training ground. She didn't realize that the wooden poles were already snapped and destroyed in half, yet she kept on punching till she was satisfied. Now here she was, making her way to her lake, gathering chakra at her feet. She stepped on to the water surface, with every step making a ripple as she walked.

She focused her exhausted chakra, pumping it to the maximum as she could. She didn't care what was going to happen. All she knew was that she needed to vent her anger and frustration. Her chakra's force made the water under her shake and sprouts of water came out like a fountain, encircling her. She kept on forcing her chakra to come out, till she found herself pulled under the water. The fountains of water she had made slowly came down to settle on the rest of the lake. Her chakra had run out, she knew she lost her footing on floating and that was why she was underwater now. She realized now if she didn't swim back to the ground her body might cramp up. Hinata already felt the heaviness of her own weight and the clothes dragging her down as she slowly made her way back to the ground.

Hinata slowly got out from the lake and walked towards a nearby tree. She was injured, wet, cold and exhausted. The water stung all her injuries, she hissed slowly. But nothing could compare to the sorrow and misery she was feeling now. She sank slowly, her back resting against the back of the tree. Her breathing was harsh as due to her physical state. Hinata felt more tears escape from her red eyes and she let them roll down her cheeks. She felt her eyelids were getting heavier, and heavier. She lay on her back, watching the stars on the infinite blue night sky. Soon, she was among the stars herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke watched and listened intently to the peaceful sounds of the birds. He was walking very early in the morning making his way to train. He was in a neutral mood, it could only get ruined by Naruto disturbing his training in the morning. But, at the moment, only the thought of last night remain occupied in his head. He was actually curious for once over what had happened.

_From the way Sakura, Ino and Tenten were walking from a distance after disappearing for a few minutes, Sasuke could tell that something was off about Hinata. Naruto also waited impatiently, waiting to hear what had happened to Hinata. Sakura came first and whispered slowly to both of them._

_" Hinata is not there…in the bathroom…or anywhere…here." Sakura hissed._

_" WHAT!?" Naruto shouted, Sakura pinched his ear at his loudness, Naruto scowled in pain and kept his mouth shut._

_" Naruto! Shut up!" Ino gritted her teeth. " We need to keep this low…do you really want Hinata to get in more trouble?"_

_" Hinata's in trouble?" Naruto asked._

_" Well we don't know exactly…but she's not here…she left…apparently. And it's really rare for Hinata to ditch something important like her sister's birthday…so something must have happened before…when we were talking." Sakura explained, trying to put two and two together._

_" Yeah…now that I think about it… when we saw her she looked awful…I thought she just wasn't feeling well or something." Ino elaborated on Sakura's explanation._

_" I bet you… its something with her Dad and the rest of the family or something…I bet Neji knows something…" Tenten wondered out loud._

_" Still…should we let the others know..about Hinata not here…I mean what if…it might like ruin the party or something… and I don't want to see Hiashi pissed." Naruto shuddered. " But I'm more worried about Hinata…where could she be?"_

_" Yeah same…" Tenten agreed. " Maybe we should find her or something?"_

_" Well…I think Hinata can take care of herself..she must have had her reasons…to do something…maybe we should stay here and see..she might come back…or something…if not we can tell Neji at the end of the party or like tomorrow morning…but he'd probably notice…anyways." Sakura thought, indecisive on what to do._

_" Yeah…I guess we should just stay here and hang around for more news." Ino agreed._

_Sasuke remained silent for the whole conversation that they had. He was indeed curious. Though he did not show it, he wanted to know what happened to her. He was not into drama or anything like that, but he knew Hinata wasn't into it either. Although they never acknowledged each other properly, he could pretty much judge her already. The gossips that he was forced to hear from others were never about her. Only besides the fact that she likes Naruto, but then again everyone knew who everyone liked and it wasn't so much of a big deal. _

_They had agreed to stay at the party and kept on alert to see if they could catch a glimpse of Hinata returning to the party but no one saw her. It was apparent, by the time the party was over, that Hinata wasn't coming back for the night. _

_They managed to catch Neji as the guests were clearing out, leaving the Hyuuga grounds as the fest was over. They had explained to him about Hinata. To their surprise, instead of acting on anger and panic over the fact that his cousin was practically missing. He only looked at them with guilt and sadness. They waited for him to explain, even inquiring him, but he didn't give any response. The group left the party knowing that something was indeed wrong, and it was definitely a matter of the family, because Neji would not elaborate. _

Sasuke ran his fingers through his jet black hair and kept on walking on the quiet path that led to the training grounds. He had reasons for choosing this training ground. For one, it was one of those lonely training grounds, where hardly anyone trained on since it was much further and deeper in than other training grounds. Secondly, it was not well-known for its visibility, most think its somewhere inaccessible, therefore he would not be training in front of hordes of girls. He had also found himself to be quiet attached to the training ground, it was a place where he could freely dwell on his thoughts and fears. Only a few people knew of his training place, which would be Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

His eyes scanned across the clearing to just see the view of the training ground, only to notice that the wooden poles that always stood there to greet him every morning was no longer standing. Sasuke picked his speed up to reach the wooden pole and just stared at the scene in front of him. The wooden poles were destroyed, it wasn't just dented with the occasional few dents and burns, nor had it just been split in half. It was completely torn apart, pieces of wood and the pole had been sliced and teared up so many times. It was not only one wooden pole, it was all three. Whoever did this must have been very angry and was throwing a tantrum.

Sasuke alerted his senses and realized that he felt the presence of someone. He scanned the area and again noticed the presence was lying down besides a tree not far from there. He immediately walked faster towards the lying stranger, only to realize how familiar the person was. His eyes widened at the state of the girl he had been curious about.

Hyuuga Hinata was lying down beside the tree. Her clothes damp, dirty and torn up, her knuckles were red with dried blood. He got closer, her velvety black hair covered the pale face, but he could see her eyes were puffy and red. A sure sign, she had been crying, and as he examined both of her bloody knuckles, she was the one responsible for the wooden pole.

Hinata felt the lights of sunrays and heard the birds chirping, which made her rouse from her unconsciousness. Her whole body felt numb and heavy, she felt thirsty and exhausted. She quickly forgot everything when she realized that there was someone there nearby her, watching her. Someone was gently touching her shoulders and shaking her awake. She opened her heavy eyelids slowly to find her pearl white eyes had met a pair of black onyx eyes.

Her eyes widened when she realized she was staring face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. Her panic button started ringing, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and fear. She managed to give him the look from top to toe. She couldn't help but feel a little relief for Sasuke. He looked better now that he left the hospital, even though it wasn't a long time ago, Hinata was able to sense how Sasuke hates the hospital. His shock of black hair framed his pale, sharp-featured face. She blushed, because he was extremely good looking, and also he was staring at her from a very close distance.

" …Can you stand up?" He said slowly.

Hinata nodded awkwardly and got up too quickly, realizing she had gotten up too quickly felt sudden dizziness. She ignored the feeling and hung on to the tree for support.

Sasuke knew she was struggling, but somehow, decided she should help herself, deciding that she was probably embarrassed and he didn't want to make it worse for her, whatever it was that happened.

" You're injured." He said, pointing out the obvious. " You should go to the hospital."

Hinata looked to the ground and nodded, she only managed to answer.

" H-hai…"

She decided to release her grip from the tree and began walking. She wanted to get out of there, this was embarrassing enough already. The best thing she should do right now is just leave and go to the hospital. She turned her head slowly to find that he was walking beside her, looking ahead. Hinata's eyes questioned his movement, why was he walking with her?

Hinata continued to watch her feet stepping every step on the ground. Step after step, the silence between them getting uncomfortable. She felt a searing pain every time the sole of her feet would touch the hard ground. She knew she went overboard last night, she must have kicked that wooden pole, and then blasted out chakra from everywhere from her body. She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't notice she was in pain. She needed to be strong after all.

" You're not going to go very far with injuries like that…" Sasuke pointed out.

What was she supposed to say? Hinata wondered.

" I…I can try…it's really not that bad." Hinata squeaked, blushing even more.

From the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke letting out a derisive snort, probably at her stubbornness. Who was she fooling? She was really in no state to walk.

" Tch." Sasuke mumbled. His palm shot out. " I'll take you there."

Hinata stared at him in shock and bewilderment. Her eyebrows furrowed in lack of understanding and she looked like she heard him wrong. Sasuke cleared his throat and stared at her with the same intensity, only instead of bewilderment he was staring at her to urge her to just take his hand.

" I will take you there." Sasuke said quietly.

" De…Demo! I…I…" Hinata stammered.

" I don't have all day. It'd be bothersome if I didn't do anything to help you. So just come." Sasuke pressed on.

" Um…Okay." Hinata said weakly and slowly she gave her hand to him. Hinata let out a silent squeal as soon as he caught her hand he immediately pulled her closer and scooped her up on his back. Her face was burning. This wasn't, how she thought he would help her. Hinata was expecting for Sasuke to put her arm over his head and from there he could help her make her way to the hospital. This was too close, Hinata screamed silently inside her head.

He was silent as he placed his hands under her knees to help support her weight on him. Hinata just watched his shadow that was on the ground.

"Hold on." He finally said.

With that he held on to her tighter and Hinata's vision went blurry as he accelerated as soon as he started moving. She had realized she was holding on to him tighter as well. Her eyes shot out in surprise as they were no longer in the training grounds, they were already on top of some buildings. Hinata had to squint as the winds were hitting her face were stinging her eyes.

Still, she was in awe. Sasuke was unbelievably fast. Hinata could feel jealousy uprising from within, however the gratitude for his sudden kindness took over her heart. Honestly, she wasn't expecting him to help her like this. She wasn't even expecting him to actually converse with her. He knew he was one of the hardest people around to be able to get a hold of, even as a friend. She remembered a few years ago, when Ino was complaining about him. At the time, Ino had dropped her crush on Sasuke however she still wanted to be his friend. Hinata remembered Ino complaining how Sasuke would never open up. The closest people to Sasuke were Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi, and the reason for that would be because they were usually the standard platoon, and Kakashi was Sasuke's former teacher.

" Hn." Sasuke's mumble snapped her out of her thoughts.

" We're here." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh!...Gomen!" Hinata apologized quickly and aggressively got up his back. She tried to get off is back too quickly that she lost her footing on the ground and was about to fall on the floor when hands caught her again and she was able to step on the ground.

" G- Gomen…really…ano." Hinata's face which was pink began to darken to several shades of reed. Her eyes glued to the ground as though she was observing something very interesting.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Once placing her firmly on her two feet, he released his hold and just stared at her. Hinata didn't know what to do or say. Was he waiting for her to say something? Hinata wondered, but what for? Hinata couldn't figure it out. Surely, if he was annoyed or angry he'd leave right away. But he wasn't moving anywhere.

Hinata was thinking once again, why on earth she was stuck with Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't a mean thought, she did not know him and she had no right to make such judgments. She was just very uncomfortable with him and scared of him. He seemed to be the person to have high expectations and standards of everything. She had a feeling, no, she knew that he was trying to read into her character. That must be it. She wondered what he was thinking right now…he was probably mocking her silently. He was probably embarrassed to be seen by her. As she had realized that he had dropped her near back of the hospital, where hardly anyone was there. He found her in the morning looking like a lunatic. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. _It's morning!_ This wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to have a little…tantrum for herself, after what she went through, and perhaps in the middle of the night or so, she'd sneak back in. She was gone for the whole night. This definitely wasn't good.

"I won't tell anyone." Sasuke said curtly.

"...N….nani?" Hinata was confused.

"I won't tell anyone. That I found you…like this." He repeated it again. His voice, Hinata noticed a murmur in the breeze that had passed through them.

" O…oh!...um…okay." Hinata was left there on her own to dwell on what he meant because when she finally took her eyes of the ground, he was no longer there.

" Hinata!" Sakura dropped her folders and stared at her friend.

_Looks like I've already been found, it won't be long now before Neji-nii-san finds out. _Hinata felt her frustration rising again to her temples. She took a deep breath in order to remain calm. Although it was a lost cause, she still tried to smoothen out her messy hair that was a curtain on her pale face.

"What happened to you?" Sakura gasped. She immediately pulled Hinata in and drew the blinds to her office. Her pretty brows furrowed at the sight of her friend whom she was worried about all night long.

"Ano…I…I…" Hinata didn't know how to begin the whole thing. What could she start with anyway? She only stared blankly at the ground and fiddled with her fingers, hoping Sakura would say something. A minute or two passed by with them only staring at each other.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it…yet." Sakura sighed. " Is it okay if I tell Ino and Tenten you're here…just them…I swear…they're really worried about you."

Hinata just gave a submissive nod.

" For now, remove your clothes. You look awful, Hinata. I'll lend you what my spares for now, and even before that, I have to heal your injuries." Sakura instructed, her voice switching to big-sister mode. She drew the curtains so Hinata could remove her clothes. Hinata slowly took off her clothes, her eyes trailing at Sakura's shadow behind the curtains. She was dialing the intercom.

" Hello…Ino…" Sakura started. " Wait! Stop for a minute!...Ino!...She's here…Yes, she's here…NO INO DON'T TELL ANYONE…only tell Tenten, and I want you both to come here to my office okay!?...I don't know why!... Just come!"

Hinata heard a click and the sound of the receiver being put down.

" Hinata are you done?"

Hinata discarded her clothes and quickly put herself in the hospital gown. Sakura drew the curtains and ordered Hinata to sit on the hospital bed. Sakura grabbed her arm and Hinata felt warmth of chakra and could see her bruises already fading as Sakura was healing her.

" So…are you going to tell me?" Sakura asked quietly.

Hinata stared at the whitewash hospital floor.

" I…I…don't know how to start it…Sakura-chan…" Hinata said sincerely. She felt the lump on her throat constricting her voice again. Her eyes began to get watery again. She shook off the feeling. " I…think I overreacted…Sakura-chan."

" What happened Hinata?" Sakura asked.

" I..It's about the clan." Hinata croaked slowly. " I think it's better for me to explain…once Ino and Tenten gets here…all at once…I…I just can't stand…to be able to say it again."

There were several brash knockings on Sakura's door and with that Sakura quickly went to the door in order to let Tenten and Ino in. Hinata only gave a weak smile to both of them as they stared at her in shock at her state.

"Hinata! Holy…what the hell? Did you get attacked?" Tenten bombarded her with a series of similar questions along with Ino.

"No!...no nothing like that…ano..." Hinata said, trying to calm both of them down.

" Now that they're here…." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

" ...Yesterday…last night…was the most humiliating…disgraceful thing that's happened to me…" Hinata said slowly. " Right before Hanabi's entrance into the party, the elders summoned all of us Hyuuga's. I went along, and I already had a gut feeling.."

" About what?" Ino asked.

"…I've been worried about it for some time now, Ino-chan. I just…I was scared…it might come true…now that it has…" Hinata spoke slowly, as if she was accepting this was a reality. " I had this feeling that due to my….capabilities…I am not suited to lead this clan…although I am the first born…and now…these few months…my age had already reached adulthood…so I was worried what the elders were going to say about me…and last night…they said it all…in front of everyone."

She saw Ino's hand reaching for her own and comforted her.

" I just…I am so weak…they said I was weak…I'm not suited…Otou-san told everything about me…to everyone…so because of my weakness…they want to give the position to Hanabi…" Hinata continued to explain.

" What?" Ino shrieked.

" Demo! Hinata! You've worked really hard to earn this…this is bullshit." Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata shook her head.

" …I couldn't believe…when I did it…but I spoke up…" Hinata went on. " I told her that I wanted to prove myself, and they can't do it yet…The elders finally agreed, to give me one year to prove myself worthy …and be prepared for any challenge to prove myself."

"Wow….I'm really glad you spoke up…you've been given a chance Hinata! This is it…one year…this is where you just…you have to Hinata!" Sakura pressed on.

"So last night, you just couldn't bear it…to put a smiling happy face at the party…you left… Hinata…still… why couldn't you open up to us earlier about this…your worries and your fears…all this… came as a shock…I don't know…first I was pissed off then I was sad then I am happy?" Ino said.

"Gomen." Hinata said solemnly.

"Hey! It's fine….you just…it's fine…we'll be there with and for you." Tenten reassured.

"Now…to face your family…which is scary…no offence…and Neji…" Ino pointed out.

"I think I can talk to Neji." Tenten said calmly. " I'll go right now, and tell him you're okay. But I won't tell him the details of you…looking like that… you've had enough of all this I think…just hang about here for a day or something… to clean yourself properly…and for Neji to calm down after I told him you're okay…you know Neji…hot-tempered… and then go back."

Sakura and Ino nodded, staring at Hinata.

" You have a hospital shift today don't you Hinata? So just spend your day here…and whatever you feel like…if you still don't feel better just don't go home tonight…maybe you can stay at one of us's place for tonight." Ino suggested.

" OH yeah…I think Neji has a mission…today…I'd better go and tell him…like now…" Tenten got up from her seat and began making her way through the door. " Take care, Hinata, I also have a mission for a few days."

Hinata gave an emotionless stare at her friend before croaking out a goodbye and a thank you. Now only Ino and Sakura remained in the office with her. Hinata began fiddling with her clothes.

" …There all done…" Sakura announced, showing Hinata both of her arms. Hinata looked. The purple bruises were gone, and her wounds are all healed. Her body looked quite normal albeit that the redness of the wounds have not faded, but Hinata was happy anyways.

" A..arigatou..Sakura-chan…for helping me…and Ino-chan too, thank you."

" BAH! Hinata we're your friends… you're practically our mom when we get sick…" Ino put her arms around Hinata and Sakura gave a hopeful smile towards her friends.

" We're here for you Hinata, don't worry." Sakura said reassuringly. She began tying her hair up. She looked at her clock. " And my shift is now. Exactly 7:30 in the morning…when is your shift today Hinata?"

" …10:30…" Hinata answered.

Sakura opened her drawers and took out a bundle of keys. She took out one key from the rest of the bundles and handed it to Hinata. Hinata took the key and thanked her.

" Yep, my apartment key, get yourself cleaned up and ready for work. I suspect Tsunade-sama will know of this soon…and I have to inform Naruto…about you Hinata...and don't give me that look…he's your friend and is worried…he deserves to know…and I'll ask him to keep it quiet don't worry. I'm off for now!" Sakura said.

The door closed behind Sakura and Hinata began picking her dirty clothes which were in a messy pile in order to clean up. She slipped on Sakura's baggy T-shirt and track pants.

" I have a mission in half and hour. So I'll see you in a few days time. Take care, Hinata." Ino said sweetly also before leaving her alone. " I mean it, take care, try to stay out of trouble when me and Tenten are gone."

Ino's glossy blonde locks also disappeared and Hinata found herself alone in Sakura's office. Without wasting anytime, she immediately left Sakura's office and made her way to Sakura's apartment to clean herself up. She opened the door, with no surprise, the apartment was obviously empty. Hinata immediately took off her clothes so that she can clean herself. She had to look better than what she was looking now. Anyone who took a look at her, especially her father, would think she had been assaulted in the wrong way. She combed her long velvety black hair and tied it neatly into a bun. She removed the mud and dirt off that stuck on her porcelain cheeks. She took Sakura's kimono and wrapped the fine material over her slim figure.

She studied at her own reflection in the mirror. Pale eyes with a slightly darker circles due to lack of sleep stared back at her. She didn't really look presentable, but she looked much better than this morning, when Sasuke had found her. In a way, she was glad it was Sasuke, he doesn't seem to be the gossiping type and she highly doubt he'd tell anyone. In which he said he wouldn't. Hinata was thankful it was Sasuke and not the boy of her dreams, the one and only Naruto. Although she was beginning to think he is too far out of reach now, as Hinata couldn't help but admired, someone else is already in his heart, and knowing Naruto, he wouldn't give up. She didn't see him last night. _What difference would it make even if I did see him last night, we both know he only has eyes for Sakura-chan._ Hinata shook her head, hating herself for thinking badly of Sakura. She understood why Naruto fell for Sakura, because Sakura was an amazing person, whom everyone loved and cared for. Still, she wouldn't stop hoping, she too loves Naruto. She couldn't help it...

A squawk from a pack of birds that flew by awoke Hinata from her deep pondering. She looked at the time. Hinata must go back to the Hyuuga compound because her shift is in almost 2 hours, however, she thought of her father. It could take a while, knowing that she after all, had run away from duty at her sister's party, and didn't return for one whole night. Besides, her father, there was also Neji…She could feel a headache coming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A soft breeze blew and carried the leaves that merely hung from the branches fly to the ground. Hinata stepped slowly inside her home. It seemed that the distant relatives left as soon as the party was over as Hinata looked their horses and carriages weren't in any sight around the area. Hinata released a small sigh of relief, at least, whatever her father was going to say to her, it wasn't going to be heard from outside the family. Though they are her distant relatives, the way they treat her, she was not particularly fond of it. What the heck? She was really peeved off with the way they treat her. This will give them more reason to look down upon her.

She let her foot lift slowly up and down to move her, although she felt empty and lethargic to everything, she could hardly feel the sensation of her walking because she was in such deep thought yet she wasn't really thinking. It was confusing, a dark abyss with memories of last night, this morning, and all her feelings just rewinding and playing in her head. Before she knew it, her numb hand already slid the entrance door open. Hinata stepped in, no servant had come to greet her, and Hinata noticed but did not care at all. This could only mean one thing. She knew where to find her father now.

Hinata stared at the sliding door in the main audience room that was located in the centre of the household. She was sure, either Neji or Hanabi were watching her from somewhere inside the compound. And her father is right behind this door. She held her breath and slid it open.

She stared at her father's sitting figure. He knew that she was going to come. So he waited. Hinata slowly went in and sat opposite Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata could see the tinge of coldness to the only similarity she inherited from him, their fearsome white eyes. Slowly she stepped in the room, and slid the door shut behind her.

" So she returns." His voice echoed throughout the silent room, unpleasant and bitter.

" O.." Hinata could feel fear gnawing through her act of defense, but she quickly shook it off and spoke fast. " I…I'd like to you…Otou-san. If you'd hear me out."

The older man only stared at his daughter and made some sort of a sighing noise, as if he was dealing with a child who kept on asking the same questions, as though she was a burden. Hinata felt the lump on her throat coming back as she felt as though he just wanted her matter to be over and done with, as long as she doesn't bother him anymore.

"Well…I'm here listening…to my daughter…who had disobeyed me greatly last night, who humiliated me in front of the whole Hyuuga family when she openly disagreed against my words…and now she is asking me for more requests…what is it …Hinata?"

Hinata stared at him. " I…."

She was about to talk to him, and instead questioned him.

" Why don't you think I will be a successor after you? Otou-san?"

Hiashi gave a sigh again and explained curtly. " I've already spoken the reasons last night, I'm sure you remember why. But you don't see the other point of this, Hinata, I was trying to protect you."

" What…what do you mean? I don't understand." Hinata answered slowly.

"I could have saved you from further humiliation and disgrace…after all I have done for you…and then in front of everyone…you disagreed.." He said coldly. " I'd rather have you step down before you disgrace yourself further…you obviously are incompetent for this, Hinata…you know you can't do it… do not feel as though you have to take on burden just because you are heir by birth…"

" …I…I have come to ask you…I ..I want to move out …Otou-san… I meant what I said…in a year's time…I will accept any challenge in order to succeed you… so I feel like moving out…will help me." Hinata replied with her request instead. Her heart quivered, and tears were threatening to fall out again. She couldn't think of anything else to say to his remarks. She was starting to believe it herself.

Hyuuga Hiashi crossed his arms, blinked and stared at her daughter. It seemed as though he was waiting for her to say she didn't mean it. Hinata was not keen on cowering on what she said. She was not going to take it back. Her fingers tightened on her knees but she never took her eyes of her father. She was not going to leave until she got an answer.

His arms came unfolded, his posture relaxed as he gave another silent sigh.

" Do as you like."

And with that, Hinata felt she could finally breathe again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" WHAT? So…you're officially moving out!?"

Sakura's voice was much louder than what Hinata had expected, her cheeks turned a tinge of pink as few of her colleagues of nurses and doctors stared at the two. Sakura immediately apologized, took a sip of her tea and whispered. " Oh my god, so you are moving out."

" Not that I didn't agree…but I mean…it was unexpected. I mean…you didn't even tell us….and when did you think of this? This morning? ... Are you sure about this decision? It's not a decision based on a tantrum is it?…This is for a year…Hinata." Sakura ran her fingers through her silky pink hair.

Hinata understood what Sakura was explaining. As she left the compound this earlier with her stuff, the thoughts of regrets never left her mind. In fact, right now more regrets was entering her thoughts. Did she really make the right decision? To everyone else, it might seem like she was going too far. Or she was throwing a very long tantrum that lasted for days so all her judgments and decisions aren't going to be rational. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart again.

" I…I meant what I said, Sakura-chan." Hinata gave a weak smile. She gripped her teacup and stared at her own pale reflection staring back at her. She looked at herself again, the face stared back at her with its sad eyes and pale face.

Sakura gave her friend a comforting pat on the shoulder, Hinata understood that Sakura's way of saying she understands. They had a moment's silence where both were deep in thought. Sakura broke the silence by placing her teacup slightly loudly on the table to catch Hinata's attention.

" So? Where are you going to live?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uchiha Sasuke watched the people bustling about in the Fifth's office. He hadn't been waiting long, he had arrived about ten minutes or so earlier because he had been told that Tsunade wanted to speak with him. He was careful not to stare at any female; he didn't want them to think he was staring at them. He just stared at Shizune as she carried books and scrolls around and placing them on her computer before typing hysterically. Speaking of women, his thought had found its way back to Hinata. He wondered what happened and why she threw such a tantrum.

" Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama would like to meet you now!" Shizune called out behind her computer and through the piles of paper on her desk.

Sasuke got up from the waiting room and made his way into the Fifth's office. He wondered why she demanded a meeting with him. Although he had a pretty good idea on what it was about. He speculated on what would happen if his prediction was right. He gave a silent sigh and shook his black hair.

" Sasuke, come in, and close the door behind you. You get the drill." Tsunade said firmly, her hands still moving, from what it appeared, she was signing many scrolls.

Tsunade stared at the handsome young man in front of her. She gave a small yet silent scoff, judging by his expression. Sharp as usual, it seemed Sasuke already knew why she wanted to have a chat with him.

" Yeah, there is a problem." Tsunade joined her hands together and tucked them under her chin, a habit she would do when she is on to business. " I am looking at your mission report right now."

" As you already have figured out, you haven't had one successful mission ever since you actively became a shinobi again. It seems you need some improvement working together with others. I know if you were given a mission by yourself, you'd have completed it successfully. However, since the above are reluctant to permit you to handle one-man missions. You have to work with others now, Sasuke. I am very unhappy with what you've came up with." Tsunade explained, scheming through Sasuke's folder. Sasuke remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

" I gave you many chances, and I expected to see improvements. However, you still carry the mission like you are doing it yourself, hasty actions and little planning. I'm supposed to be scolding some blondie hokage wannabe about these things. I didn't think I'd have to lecture you as well."

Sasuke finally spoke, " Well, what would you like me to do?"

" I think giving you more group missions will be futile, you won't learn. So I've decided you will be on standby in missions. I'd like to place you somewhere where you can learn to trust others and just work with those in your teams, besides your close friends. However, I am letting you decide, just tell me what you want to do in a couple of days. I'll see if I agree, obviously, it has to be ninja-based. This is temporary, obviously. But it could be long-term if you don't change your methods. I don't linger on what happened in the past." Tsunade concluded.

Sasuke remained quiet, taking in what Tsunade had told her. She was referring to when Sasuke had left Konoha and set out what he thought his purpose of life was. He spent years under Orochimaru's lair, alone and shut out from the rest of the world. He became a puppet of Orochimaru, albeit a stubborn one. When Orochimaru told him to take on fifty men, he took on fifty men. He didn't kill them however. He remembered Orochimaru told him that his heart was too soft. Sasuke kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to kill anyone, unless they would be in the way of him reaching his goal. He knew those men were just target practice, simple and pawns of Orochimaru. So he refrained from taking their lives.

"You are not alone anymore, Sasuke." Tsunade concluded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata gave an incoherent sigh as she stared at the newspaper. She leaned back to yawn and look at the time. It was already past six in the evening, today was another strange day. How everything can go so slow at one point and suddenly, everything just sped up. Hinata pondered, a lot of things had happened today. However, it looked like not everything will get sorted out today. Hinata still doesn't have a place to live.

_Of course I am homeless, who has ever heard of anyone finding somewhere to lie within a day?_ Hinata mused. She ran her hands through her ebony black hair and proceeded to get up as her shift has just about ended. No doubt about it, she was going to have to accept Sakura's offer for Hinata to stay with her for a while. Sakura insisted although Hinata didn't want to cause Sakura anymore trouble.

Hinata began to make her way out of her desk and said goodbye to all her friends before making her way slowly outside the hospital. The sky had turned very dark orange shades of blue already appeared in the sky. She could already see the full moon that hung there, watching the world.

She strolled casually among the buildings she had to pass on the way home.

" Oh my…" Hinata mumbled to herself. She had forgotten, this isn't the way she should be going now. She immediately walked back to another corner which took her to another side of the village. Sakura lived on the east side of the village, so Hinata knew she had to pass a few wood grounds to make her way there. She casually hummed to herself as she passed the dark woods.

Something caught her eye, Hinata stopped on her feet but her eyes remained alert. It had gotten dark quickly, but she could make out a figure leaning on a tree, one hand clutching the tree while the other around his body. He looked like he was in pain. He must be injured. The doctor instinct in her took over, she already found herself running towards him.

It was only when she was about to there she wondered if maybe she shouldn't be interrupting, it wasn't her own business. She wouldn't want to intervene. It was too late to turn back however, so she kept walking to see the man's face at a closer distance.

" Ah!..." Hinata gasped, shades of pink and red immediately spreading on her porcelain cheeks. Just seeing him there made her feel uncomfortable and so self-conscious. She tugged at the zipper of her sweater childishly.

It was Sasuke who was leaning over the tree. She didn't think it was him, but when she came closer -he had not lifted his face up yet- how could she forget the shock of jet black hair and such smooth skin. It was sort of weird, but despite his injured state, he was still, beautiful.

He looked up and only stared at her, breathing heavily, clutching his ribs.

_Ah Gosh!...He's probably mad at me now! Should I run and leave him alone?_

Sasuke gave a painful gasp and lost his footing. Hinata realized, he was going to fall. She dropped all her thoughts and ran to hold him. Her cheeks burning bright red and her hands were shaking. He was so tall, she realized she only came up just above his chest.

" A…ano…" Hinata didn't know what to say. _You don't have to say anything, baka, just heal him!._

She shook her head and slowly set him down near the tree. She took off her sweater and sat it beside her. Hopefully he didn't notice her hands were shaking as she slightly touched his ribs. Hinata wondered. _Maybe I should have asked for permission to touch him._ He looked at his face, he didn't seem to be protesting. So she went ahead and let the chakra gather on her palm before transferring it to his ribcage.

Sasuke remained silent the entire time and only watched her as she proceeded to heal him. When she was done, she immediately grabbed the bandages in the medical kit she always carries and wrapped it around his ribcage.

" A…H-how do you feel…Uchiha-san?" Hinata managed to stutter.

He didn't answer her, he only kept staring at her. Hinata stared back, trying to read his expression.

" A…anou!...I'm sorry…Uchiha-san… it was not my business." She closed her eyes and bowed slight towards him, letting her black hair fall and cover her face.

" Thank you."

" Huh?" Hinata thought she heard him say thank you, she was unsure, yet she raised her head and slowly looked at his face.

Hinata actually let out a small giggle, which she hated herself for it being inapproppiate at a time like this, especially to someone like Sasuke. He's probably thinking that she's trying to hit on him or something.

" Ah….I'm sorry…for that…its just not everyday…someone thanks me…" Hinata spoke. " Ah!...sorry…I'm babbling…sorry!' It was no longer her cheeks that were flaming red, her whole face was as red as a tomato. She had to act mature, so she when she saw him trying to stand up, once again, she placed her hands on him and helped him stand up.

" Ah…ano…I'm sorry… I'll stop." She mumbled. " But..can you get home by yourself?"

" I'm fine. Thank you." Sasuke said curtly.

" It's …It's not my business…sorry… but I hope you're okay, Uchiha-san." Hinata said, why was she talking with him so much? She needed to bite her tongue. He was probably annoyed with her, and why would he want to listen to her.

"…I was training….like you…." Sasuke said.

" Oh…umm…I understand." Hinata nodded at him. Her head registered that he was referring to when she found him this morning.

It was getting awkward, especially since his face was so handsome, Hinata has a very bad habit of staring at something beautiful. Be it man or woman, she couldn't help it. She didn't want Sasuke to think badly of her. Since he said he was fine…

" U..Uchiha-san, if you're fine…I'd have to excuse myself..I have to go." Hinata spoke, more clearly this time. She bowed before running away from him. He probably knows and noticed that her whole face was red, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to run away. So she did.

She didn't even turn back, only as she was running to Sakura's apartment. It was indeed bizarre, that being around Sasuke, was even worse than being around her dream boy, Naruto-kun.

TBC

- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

A/N: please read and review..and sorry for the long wait!

Nops


	6. A new path

A/N: Ohayo! Tis been a while…. Been busy and all! Hope you guys are doing great hehe! Things have been heaps hard but I hope I can continue to update!

Chapter 6 :A new path

A numbing pain shot through her right leg, shaking her out of her sleep. Hinata groaned and rolled to the other side, she opened her eyes slowly to the hot light rays, and it was as if the sun was greeting her, telling her to wake up and face the world. She shook her right leg and winced, slowly the numbing sensation went away.

Slowly she sat herself in the sitting position and reached for the clock. She had been sleeping at a much earlier time, and waking up much later, and she was still feeling exhausted. Perhaps even her mind couldn't take the pressure and stress, let alone her body. Hinata slowly got up and began to fold her mattress into smaller folds so it could be put away.

It had been several days since she had announced her moving out of the Hyuuga household. So Hinata had been taking shelter at Sakura's house. Hinata felt lucky to have such caring friends. She was scared to lose them too. Hinata realized Sakura had left for work already, being a high-trained medic nin, she was on demand quite a lot.

Hinata immediately rushed to shower herself. She had her shift as well, and she wanted to do her part as a non-troublesome house mate by cooking for her friend. Sakura never really cooks so Hinata might as well feed some nutritional delicious meal for Sakura.

She had finished showering and was sorting her hair when she heard a knock on her door. She felt their high ninja-level chakra and assumed it was Sakura-chan. She wondered if Sakura-chan had forgotten something. She immediately ran to open the door only to come face to face with two tall handsome men.

" Morning! Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted loudly.

" NA-naruto-kun!" Hinata almost shrieked at the sight of seeing her dream boy, and Sasuke.

She dared herself to look up at Sasuke. He stood tall and well above her, so she had to crane her neck a bit. His handsome face somberly looked at her. Their eyes meeting once again, his liquid pool of black against her pearly ones, she couldn't shake away this weird feeling when they looked at each other in the eyes. She felt her heart drop and tried to snap herself out of it. Was he feeling it too? This was too odd and strange. Then she looked at her dream boy Naruto, he was looking handsome as usual. The orange tints of the morning light reflected off his tanned skin and blonde hair, creating a strong contrast against his blue eyes. So cute. AH! That must be it! Hinata came to a quiet conclusion, I am just fazed due to the presence of two extremely good looking men.

" Well, we were going to catch up with Sakura-chan, but I guess she already left right?" Naruto babbled on happily.

" Well." Sasuke spoke out evenly. " You are late."

" HUH? No…..OH DAMN!....SASGAY why didn't you tell me earlier?...Tsunade-baachan got so pissed off at me last time! All right! BYE HINATA!" Naruto didn't wait and leaped outside of the apartment building.

Sasuke just sighed, casually put his hands in his pocket and got ready to take a super fast shortcut to Tsunade-baachan's office. But not before giving Hinata a momentary stare, he nodded and left.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's antics. And Sasuke, she didn't know if she would ever get close or understand him. But she was happy the two best friends are reunited, and she hopes this time this is for good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata gently rolled the bandage around the genin's forehead.

" Sorry, Mitsui-kun, we had to shave your head off." Hinata apologized.

" Well, it does suck cos now I am kinda a baldie." The boy shrugged. " And this is for your ears only Hinata-neechan, but I have been growing my hair so I could cut it like Sasuke emo style hehehe!"

"EH!?" Hinata gasped loudly.

" Yeah…well this is awkward but yeah! His hair is freaking awesome!" The thirteen year old boy said in admiration.

Hinata couldn't help but smile in amusement. Sasuke was everyone's idol, she wondered, no she knew, he never planned to look so good. Heck, she wondered if his haircut was an accident, like he forgot to brush it one day, and it was the start of a new era.

" So…Hinata-neechan, can I please go? I promised I'd meet my buds like..now!" Mitsui asked for permission to leave.

" A…ah right! Take care Mitsui-kun!"

" I'll try hehe." His voice echoed as he ran off.

" UGH finally that annoying boy leeeaves!"

Hinata grabbed her heart, well tried to. And clutched it to steady her thundering chest.

" INO!" Hinata squeaked.

" Wow…that is the loudest I've heard you spoken." Ino's eyes widened as she walked around fiddling with the books on the shelves.

" I…Ino-chan, …you ..you scared me….I …I didn't even sense you there!" Hinata barely spoke as she was so shocked.

" Girl, you do need more training!" Ino gave a playful kick to Hinata's butt. " So…so, I was worried about you during my whole mission. I mean, even Shika was like worried. And Chouji. Actually everyone's worried. So what happened?"

" Well… well, Sakura-chan probably told you everything. But I'm not living there anymore…I'm looking for somewhere to live….right now…" Hinata explained.

" WELL." Ino grinned, flipped her chic blonde hair and flashed a covergirl smile. " Why didn't you say so? You are looking at Ino the dealer. Nah, not just in blind dates… but yes other things…like a friend of mine has asked me to hook someone up to her apartment…she just got married blah blah so… she's not living there anymore..buut she'd like someone to rent it…What do you think? Since you are like one of my best friends, it's a sweet deal. Don't you think?"

" Uh..err I guess I can check the apartment ou-"

She was interrupted by her friend's happy successful laugh. " Excellent! I'll call her right now. Trust me you'll luurrve the apartment. And this is a sweet deal all right! Previous tenant is a girl, you can bet the house will be CLEAN and well maintained!"

Ino was punching numbers extremely fast. Hinata wondered. Knowing Ino, she was being a little too enthusiastic to help her friend. Perhaps she was getting some of that share when Hinata decides to rent that house. Hinata smiled, that had to be it. Ino will never change. She talked for quite a while that Hinata left as someone had called her to check on a patient.

When she came back half an hour later, Ino was still talking on the phone. Perhaps their conversation had led to the juicy gossips that Ino had missed the five days she was not here. Hinata, who doesn't really live on gossips, just the important ones that involve her friends- hey she is a girl- find that nothing really changes here. But it could be the opposite for Ino. Ino finally said bye and hung up on the phone.

" Oh gosh! Her friend's friend's guy friend cheated on Shikamaru's friend's girlfriend. This is juicy gossip! Gah I wonder if Shika knows!" Ino babbled on. " ….oh yes..about the house! You are super lucky! No one has filled in… you're pretty much in!"

" YAY!" Ino gave Hinata a hug. " Look I have to go and catch up with the other ladies! Thank me later! Here's her address. You can sort it out with her! Bye bye!" With that Ino too was gone out of the door.

Hinata looked at her watch, she had already entered in her lunch hour, and she wasn't feeling hungry…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" So, Sasuke, have you been researching…or found anything you'd like to take part in. Reminding you that you're not going to take missions for a while, and you are required to look for something productive to do while I monitor your readiness in starting to take missions again." Tsunade said while sipping her cup of tea.

"…no."

" Isn't there anything you are interested in at all?"

"…nope."

" Okay. Not interested. But, I am sure you have thought of something, though you may not necessarily like it or take any interest in it.."

" ….Nothing in particular."

" Shizune!"

" What is it? Tsunade-sama!?"

" Get me strong black coffee! No sugar! Tea isn't enough!"

Tea definitely wasn't strong enough. Tsunade was not in a good mood, Sasuke…well when is he ever in a good mood? But Tsunade was trying…Really. He was adding up in her headaches now. She had many things to worry about. And he was adding on to it.

" Hmm…" She thought aloud, trying to be patient, and not snap up. It's only morning, she shouldn't be pissed already. " When I mean productive, I mean that what you need to do obviously has to do with something that involves using your ninja-skills. With someone like you, I can only think of teaching…"

Sasuke bowed. " If you give me a little more time, a few more days. I'm sure I'll come up with something."

Tsunade only sighed while continuously sipping her freshly made coffee. " Fine. Fine."

" But remember only a few days. I'm thinking THREE. Otherwise I'll assign you something."

Sasuke bowed. " Hai."

Sasuke only scratched the back off his head as he exited out of Tsunade's busy office. He honestly hadn't really thought of anything to do besides fighting. He did research though, and there were uninteresting things which didn't really fit him. There was a historian and archaeology nin, he found it dull, just keep digging and finding artifacts for research. A similar job to that was science, if he were to choose that, he'd be stuck in the lab all day and only go out to find or collect ingredients. Then there was of course applying to be a teacher in the academy. Annoying. He could do all of course. He had studied science and history and received top marks for it. You always needed to know more than fighting when being a shinobi when you carry out missions. However, none of the jobs were his thing. Especially teaching little kids. Nope.

And he couldn't help but feel slightly peeved when he saw Naruto, Neji, Lee and Shino leave on their latest mission. He knew one of the spots in that mission was for him. After all, Naruto was his official partner. Sasuke frowned, this was getting extremely annoying. He was getting pissed off just thinking about it. He didn't know what else to do.

All he can do is missions. That's what he's good at. He can't work in a team, or when he was just beginning to learn so a long time ago, he had to abandon it for the sake of revenge. He wondered if he could apply for ANBU or something. But, no, that would involve missions, and teamwork is needed. He can't deny of course, he knew. Teamwork is an extremely a crucial and important part in any situation. It is cooperating with all the minds put together to solve a certain situation. He knew he could work really well with Naruto, and they make a good team together. Still, Tsunade knows that. Tsunade wants him to improve his team skills, to learn to trust others besides Naruto again.

Sasuke gripped his fists tightly. He needed to train. Now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata eyed her apartment. It wasn't bad. In fact, it was extremely comfortable and much, much better than what she thought it would look like. It was a small yet comfy apartment, with only two rooms, a balcony and a kitchen. The apartment was definitely left in one of the cleanest state she had ever seen. She didn't really have much stuff. All she brought were her clothes and her laptop. She was meaning to buy a TV. Guess she should soon. Oh, and groceries. She would definitely need them later when she began to cook.

" Grocery shopping here I go…." Hinata whispered slowly and stopped in her tracks. " Baka! I forgot my wallet at the hospital…how smart I am." She pouted furiously and quickly made her way back to Konoha Medical Centre.

Hinata blew her hair from the face as she had just arrived at the hospital, walking brisk steps, she made her way quickly up to her current unit, the emergency and OPD department. She waved to a couple of the nurses as she entered her small cubicle and leaned over to reach for her wallet in one of the drawers.

" Hinata!"

Hinata got startled and immediately stood up to regain her composure. She knew that voice, it was one of the senior nurses. A stern yet gentle respected old lady, she was one of Tsunade's highly ranked assistants, and still is. She waited for her to enter.

" Hinata!"

" Hai! I'm here."

" There you are." The senior nurse entered holding a clipboard and was busy scribbling down something. " Yes I know right now you are off duty. However, Tatsu has been called for emergency aid outside of Konoha so he had to leave immediately. Right now I don't think there is anyone. I just need you to watch over emergency unit for a bit while I get another kid to replace Tatsu, and then you can go. It won't be longer than 20 minutes, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and smiled. " …It..It's no problem at all. I'll watch."

" All right, thank you Hinata. Off you go."

Hinata put on her coat and made her way into the emergency area. Indeed there was no one there. So Hinata opted to sit behind the curtains until someone rang the bell. Perhaps she could help with the paper work there. No sooner she had sat down somebody rang the small bell. Hinata once again put down the folder she had just picked up and went to see the patient.

The patient was already sitting behind the curtains. Hinata felt him.

Slowly she opened the curtains. She had been right. It was Sasuke. He was sitting on the hospital seats with his hands obviously injured. Hinata grabbed a tray and made her way to sit down next to him.

" A…ano…may I ask…what happened?" Hinata asked, trying to sound businesslike which didn't go very well.

Sasuke only shook his head and answered quietly. " Training."

Hinata only had to nod and there was no need to ask further. Both of them understood the meaning of training between each other without having to say so. Sasuke knew and understood Hinata's determination in her training. Hinata too understood Sasuke's release from anger that helps when training. Slowly she wrapped the white bandages around his hands after cleaning the wound. She couldn't help but notice how his hands were …no, her hands were _tiny_ compared to his. If he was to wrap his hands around hers, he would be able to do so fully.

"I…I thought you would be away on a mission. Naruto-kun, is gone so…" Hinata teetered nervously trying to make conversation, it was most likely he wasn't going to reply.

" I'm not on missions anymore." He said grimly, his lips pressed together.

Hinata was shocked. Someone as good as Sasuke san? Dismissed from his current active mission status? What is the world coming to? Her eyes found the floor. What was she supposed to say to that? Should she ask him why? Or would he rather she not ask, he likes to keep things to himself after all, so perhaps she could give him that respect…?

" It's because I lack in cooperative skills."

" Oh."

Hinata didn't need to ask after all, it seemed he had read her question through her face. Hinata decided to go a bit further with the conversation.

" So, what is Uchiha-san doing as his active job now?" Hinata inquired.

The handsome young man in front of her did not answer. Instead, he looked deep in thought and Hinata decided it was best she no longer prod him about this. She had finished wrapping his hand now and proceeded to get up to clean the mess she had made with the dirty bandages and all. She ran her small hands through her shiny black hair. She turned around to tell him that she was going to dismiss herself, but he wasn't there anymore. Once again she was startled for he was standing right near her. Hinata could kick herself again and again, for forgetting this powerful ninja, obviously he'd move so fast.

" I don't know… but I have to find something." Sasuke said. "Thank you."

Hinata was confused, but then she remembered that he was answering her previous question. It took so long that she forgot she even asked or well had disposed of it. He was already gone when she had snapped out of her ponderings. This time Hinata wasn't surprised.

" Hinata ma girl!"

Hinata tilted her head to the side to see Sakura and Ino greeting her. She grabbed the bag of potatoes and quickly stuffed them in her shopping basket. Hinata gave both of them a shy smile.

" Ohayo! Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!"

It looked like Sakura and Ino also just ran into each other in between their breaks as both were still in their office uniforms. Hinata began to walk with them as she scanned for the products on her shopping list. She also joined in the conversation by listening to what Sakura and Ino were talking about.

" Um…so yeah, Sasuke-kun is not active on missions anymore. I offered him a few positions from the hospital but he refused." Sakura said.

" Heh, Sakura, to me it's like you're sad that he turned your place down rather than him being removed his status."

"That's not true!" Sakura snapped. " I want him to be comfortable and have a job before Tsunade-sama hunts him down."

" Yes, because he needs a job to support the family once you guys get married."

" Really, Ino? Could you stop being so annoying!"

" Sakura….breathe…"

" Anyways… Sasuke-kun is a hard one…he's not exactly public relations type, he isn't the teaching type either… I want to help him get a good job!" Sakura says, determined. Hinata didn't really listen to the rest of the conversation. It seemed Sasuke had trouble in finding an alternative in his job. There is a bad side after all, Hinata mused, she couldn't imagine Sasuke doing all those things Sakura had mentioned. She could only imagine Sasuke in the battlefield.

Sakura and Ino continued to converse with each other with the occasional participation from Hinata herself. They had to go back to continue their duty while Hinata was done with her shift, so they said goodbye and left Hinata to finish the rest of her shopping on her own. It was almost evening when she was finally on her way back to her home, hands full with shopping bags, crossing the training grounds.

The orange sky and the occasional bird squawk gave sign that it was going to be dusk soon. As she passed a few of the training trees, she had come to realize that it has been a few days since she has trained. That wasn't good. She looked at her watch. Maybe, Hinata thought, she could spend half an hour or so, doing simple exercises. She ran to put her shopping bags near a tree and decided to practice the chakra exercise that she's been working on for a while and yet couldn't seem to figure it out.

It involved putting a fragile object on her head, and as she did the movements, it is not to affect the fragile object on her head. The movements were far from constrictive; they were wild and forced her to use all parts of her body and maintaining chakra levels so that her balance and movements will not hurt the object. Hinata grabbed an apple from the shopping bag and placed it on her head. What made it more difficult was that her sole cannot be fully placed at anytime on the ground, there could be a slight tippy toe but most of the time she is not touching the ground. It is a good exercise once you got the hang of it, which Hinata didn't. She was not able to control her chakra constantly in that her feet should float less than a foot from the ground, she was always too high that it was obvious she was floating or her feet touched the ground too much, not to mention the apple always got pulverized.

Hinata took a deep breath while she gathered all her chakra. Perhaps she might figure out the proper way today. She was always too scared to ask for anyone's help. She didn't want anyone to think she was struggling still.

With a great struggle she felt herself float above the ground. Without wasting any time or energy, she placed herself in a stance and began to try her movements, one that involved cart wheeling and several hand flips. A few seconds later she lost control and fell on her butt. She managed to hold on to the apple on her head. Hinata winced, very bad for the gazillion try. Once again Hinata got up and tried again, she let her chakra disperse through her body while she tried the movements. But she had made one small mistake, she kicked herself too far, and as she used her hand to balance herself, the apple flew out from her head.

_Shit._

Hinata opened her eyes to find she was staring at a pair of sandaled feet. Her eyes trailed upwards to find she was once again staring at Uchiha Sasuke. Her cheeks coloured simultaneously as she tried to get up from her fall. He probably had been watching her from the start, and saw how she had made such a big fool of herself. This was so embarrassing. Why him?

" A…ano…" Hinata didn't know what to say.

" Here." Sasuke revealed that he had the apple that Hinata had dropped in his hand, he tossed it to Hinata.

" Arigato." Hinata answered automatically. She noticed that his hand was still bandaged. Of course it's still bandaged she only treated him a while ago for it. Of course it's there. Hinata is in current self- hate mode as she felt embarrassment knowing that he had watched her do some stupid things. She waited for him to go, but he was still standing there.

Sasuke looked like he was studying her. His tall form loomed over her. Hinata kept her eyes to the grass, unable to take his stare. What is he thinking? How bad she is? And why wasn't he going away?

" Apple training." Sasuke assumed verbally. " Is it?"

Hinata took the courage and looked at his dark onyx eyes. She steadied herself and answered bashfully.

" H…hai."

"…"

"You train a lot." Sasuke said briefly.

"…Ano…so do you, Uchiha-san." Hinata answered.

" What for?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata could only look at him as she tried to formulate her answer. She wondered if Sasuke knew about it. He must have had an idea anyway if Naruto had not told him already. After all he was the one who found her in that state. She doesn't mind telling him, although there is that thought that she didn't want him to look down upon her because she was weak.

" I am the next heir for the Hyuuga Clan. But…Otousan doesn't think I am capable…well for now I am not…but… I want to be. The family will make a challenge for me in a year's time…so I want to train."

" ..alone?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata was confused as to why he would ask that question. " …Hai."

" A..Ano! Well I know…I am bad at it…but yes..I ..I want to improve…so that's why I am doing it..and-" Hinata wanted to explain.

" Show me."

" Nani?" Hinata didn't understand what he was saying.

" Show me, how you do it." It was a statement.

She stood in front of him dumbly, trying to shake off all the embarrassment and fear. She tried to read his face, he didn't seem to be joking, and she didn't think he'd be the type to mock openly in such a way. He is serious…right?

Hinata stood there and gathered her chakra. She put the apple on her head and began to do the stance again. She was about to put her all in it.

" Stop."

" Huh?" With that she stopped all her movements and her feet came back to stand on the ground. Sasuke crossed his arms and studied her again. Hinata could only wait for him, her heart beating fast out of fear and humiliation. Was he being moody again? Hinata couldn't predict Sasuke's emotions, she was never able to.

" Training alone… I think it'd be better for you not to train at all if this is how you train."

" Nani?" Hinata felt herself get defensive. "…I…I can't help it." She said quietly. " People gave up on me."

" Your chakra dispersal isn't where you think it is. And most people make that mistake, but, your chakra should spread all around your body, evenly. Not just at the sole of your feet although the idea is to float on the ground." Sasuke explained, ignoring her last comment.

" I..I see…thank you Uchiha-san." Hinata nodded.

" So…"

" So?" Hinata was confused again. Sasuke is suddenly very talkative. Him talking a lot, is a strange phase and she is not quite used to this. She stood quietly as he remained standing in front of her.

" Well. Try it." Sasuke said firmly.

" Um….okay."

Hinata could not imagine how red her face must have gotten but she could feel her face burning. She took a deep breath and tried to contain all fear and embarrassment and concentrated. She placed her palms together and concentrated slowly. She felt the tingly shivers of passive chakra begin to warmer as she is making them work. She tried to calm herself. One of her weaknesses is that she cares a lot what others thought about her, and so she can't concentrate properly. She was going to wait till every chakra is sprouting out of every pore in her body. Then, as Sasuke told her to, then she will move.

It was then she realized that when she had relaxed, it seemed her whole body had gotten lighter, was this proper result of the apple exercise? Hinata thought. She only had to do a light tippy toe tap before she was doing the movements in the air. Hinata was awed. She didn't need to strain so much chakra. The pressure was less and she found that she could do the movements with much ease. With one lass flip, she landed back fully soled on the ground, still couldn't believe what just happened.

When she looked up she found Sasuke looking slightly dazed as well.

" A…arigato…" Hinata couldn't thank Sasuke enough. " Really."

" It doesn't matter how many people give up on you…in the end, as long as you don't give up on yourself, but that doesn't mean you can train blindly, with no sufficient results." Sasuke said coldly.

Hinata was silenced by his comment. Only Sasuke could be cold and yet nice at the same time. She was left alone to dwell on her thoughts because with that said he turned and left her.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata fluttered an eyelid at her alarm clock. She had woken up earlier than the alarm clock. It was a while since she did that. It was the first night that she had spent in her own apartment. It felt slightly empty and devoid of company. However, she felt as though she could be much more comfortable being herself here. She wondered what Hanabi up to. And her father. She wondered if they are eating right. Although there are the servants who can make the food, Hinata loved to cook for her family. And now, she's not there anymore.

Hinata let her thoughts resumed to what she was thinking and contemplating last night as she made her own breakfast. She didn't know if she would have the guts do it. Heck, even thinking about it puts her to shame and fear. But…

She wants to ask Sasuke to train her.

Even the thought makes her cringe, however, last night Sasuke actually made her do the exercise right, and he only had to say it once. Sasuke was just being himself, cold and moody, but his words helped her. The idea seemed a bit crazy. Sasuke, out of all people… Maybe Hinata needed to think about this again. She doesn't even know if Sasuke will say yes… Yes, he had helped her a few times, but maybe he was just bored.

Hinata wondered.

" Ah! …I will ask Uchiha-san!" She pumped her first in the air slowly determined.

" Demo, first…I don't know where he is." Hinata thought loudly. " OH!..."

It was very hot and humid, and she wasn't late, and Hinata didn't know why she was running, but there she was, speeding through the park and towards the training grounds. Hinata was quite sure Sasuke was there.

" UCHIHA-SAN!" Hinata shouted.

The tall ebony haired figure turned around, confused, at who was calling him. Sasuke had just finished a routine with his Kanata, when a gentle voice was screaming his name. It was … Hinata? Sasuke was swept away by such a determined chakra. He didn't think it would be a female.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks when he turned around to see who it was that was calling him. She blushed, sweatdropped and covered her mouth. What is wrong with me? She screamed silently. I was screaming like a lunatic! Great, she was totally scaring him. Yet she got closer to him anyway. Hopefully he didn't take that as a wrong way. She was here on a professional business. Something like that…

"…U…Uchiha-san." Hinata started again, her voice returned back to its quivering state.

" Hmm." Sasuke answered, his hands in his pockets, just waiting for her.

Hinata wanted to fall. Honestly, it did not help at all that Sasuke is looking very handsome that morning. It should be a crime for someone to look so striking. And he doesn't even realize, and Hinata knew and understood why girls and women are fascinated by him. She tried to steady herself. Sasuke won't take her seriously otherwise. Her intentions are nothing of the sort anyway.

"…I…I was wondering." Hinata began. " Well…last night… you really helped me. And. And you had a point…me training alone…it's a disaster..hehe." Damn it, Hinata scolded herself, she sounded so flirty. This was not what it was supposed to be. Please, Sasuke. Don't freak out.

"…And." Hinata cleared her throat. " I was wondering ...that…I'dlikeyoutotrainme."

Hinata bowed. " O..onegai."

Sasuke at first couldn't catch her words as she said it in one breath. Then she bowed. And her remembered last night, and then he understood what she was asking for. Now it was up to him to answer , he doesn't have anything else to do… And it's ninja based…. But first, he needed to know if she could handle it.

" It's training. Hyuuga-san." Sasuke said.

" Huh?" Hinata was confused.

" When I take a job, I do it seriously." Sasuke said sternly.

" I won't go easy on you."

Hinata gulped, his deathly cold eyes stared her down, waiting for her answer. As if giving her a choice to take back her request. Hinata looked down.

"H-hai." Hinata answered softly. " I'll go with it…and I'll try my hardest."

" We start tomorrow."

Hinata nodded. He turned away from her and got into his stance, a sign that he is starting his routine. She bowed still and left the training grounds. Her heart racing, she will have to prepare herself mentally and physically. It won't be easy. She was sure of that.

TBC

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N : thanks for reading! Would love a review :)


	7. Down the Darkest Hole

A/N: Hello! And thank you for reading my fic : )

This chapter is kinda like a few things going on at once. Hopefully you guys won't get confused, if you are, blame my lack of organizational structure lol.

**Chapter 7**

A trickle of water at such cold temperature landed on her forehead, snapping the Hyuuga hime out of her black chasm of unconsciousness. Hinata blinked and got up, breathing heavily. Only to find that she wasn't able to sit up fully, because if she did, she would knock herself out of this hard rock above her that could bleed and swell her head with one hit. Her whole body ached with soreness, she felt lightheaded and a desire to hurl right beside her. And what pain that resided at the back of her neck. Her stomach still felt as though it bore a hole of pain and discomfort. But more importantly-

Hinata looked around her. She was surrounded by slippery, wet black rocks; she had found she was wedged in between a crack of two hardened rocks. She was in a cave somewhere. She felt the hard rocks. It was slippery and wet. She was not able to place her palm firmly on it and when she placed one it slid right down.

Hinata sighed.

Well, Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said he was serious about toughening her up.

--

_Earlier this morning _

Hinata was woken up by three messages on her phone machine from her best friends. Hinata didn't really know why they would be calling her at such early times. Perhaps she was needed? An emergency? Hinata went to sit on her sofa and listened to her first message.

" Hello. You have reached Hinata's residence. Please leave a mes-"

" Morning Hinata, dear, it's Ino…and I'd just like to say…HINATA! OMG how could you not tell me? HINATA!. .You are currently under the training of Sasuke? Sakura's gonna have a fit…I mean this is surprising …I do support you honey. But are you sure about this? He's even tougher and colder and like worse worse than your Father and Neji put together. Hon, I just don't want you to burden yourself … I mean SASUKE! … I just don't think you can handle him…anyways talk to me soon loves."

Well, one thing for sure, Hinata wasn't surprised that people aren't going to be thrilled about her going under Sasuke. No one was going to be thrilled, but she guessed that people would react to this in a negative way, nope it wasn't Sasuke they were talking about, it was her. It seems she is too weak to train with Sasuke. Her fingers trailed over the machine less enthusiastically to hear the second message.

" Hinata? It's Sakura here. I heard about you going to train under Sasuke-kun. Not that I'm mad or anything… it's just that… I have been in a team with him… it's not easy Hinata-chan…it's difficult, and as much as I support you… I don't think you can do this. And it's okay..to turn Sasuke kun down…he will understand you know? Okay. Well I'll see you soon okay love you!"

No surprises from Sakura-chan. Hinata thought sadly. Third message…

" Oi! Hinata-chan! It's Tenten…I haven't talked to you for so long…forgive me for being lazy and I haven't seen you around… but yeah sorry dear…I think it reached over town damn fast that you are going under training with Sasuke… a lot of girl's aren't going to be happy…tell me the juice on how exactly did you get him hoho… and yes. I cannot deny my surprise by this… he's tough and strong Hinata…but I hope he'll be patient with you. See you!"

Hinata shut off her answering message machine. Well at least Tenten's message was more positive than the other two. The nagging fear came back to bring her self confidence down. Everyone is saying that she can't handle Sasuke. Hinata couldn't help it, she's sensitive and she admits it. Anything can bring her down. Maybe, she could speak to Sasuke-kun, surely he'll understand, and won't be offended because he knows that she's weak and so it'll be less of a bother for him to deal with if she turned him down.

No, no, she can't. It shouldn't matter what anyone says at this point. She can't back out now.

Hinata got up and opened her curtains to make herself more energetic. As soon as she finished her morning shower, she was making lunch for herself, and her trainer, when a new message came Hinata listened, it was Shizune-neesan. Apparently, Hinata had to go see Tsunade immediately.

Once she finished packing her lunch, she made her way to the head office to meet Tsunade-san.

" Ohayo!" Hinata called in politely inside once Shizune said she can see Tsunade.

" Mornin'" Grumbled Tsunade, Hinata just smiled and entered that as her cue to come in. She, well everyone in Konoha knows that Tsunade was never a morning person. There she was, balancing her head on her right hand while lazily flipping through papers.

" Is …is there a problem…I.." Hinata started to speak.

" So…I've heard about what happened. That you've moved out."

Hinata only looked down somberly, she hadn't forgotten of course. What happened had always been at the back of her mind despite developments, a lot of developments.

" H…hai…"

" I do not think it is fair your father has decided to change everything, you are the legal heir. That's that. Hiashi should not meddle with this. If you want, I can put a stop to this." Tsunade said directly.

Tsunade was seriously shocked at what happened, and wished she was able to deal with it much earlier rather than a few days later. She cares about her disciple and knows what kind of person Hinata is. This isn't what was supposed to be happen...

" Tsunade-san. Arigatou. But, I don't regret what happened. I've moved out, and I've found myself a trainer that will train me for the end of the year's challenge that awaits me. To prove myself. I'm not going back…"

Tsunade blinked, a moment passed before she realized that it was one of those rare times where Hinata spoke without stuttering, which meant she was certain. Hinata always lived in fear of regret and mistakes, and she was always unsure and let the others make the decision for her. Tsunade knew that of course, since she had started training under Tsunade, Hinata always looked scared with everything they were about to do, and had no confidence whatsoever.

Tsunade saw the determination that had managed to find itself inside the girl's pearly pupils, and it didn't look like it was going to fade away. So why not?

" All right." Tsunade smiled. " By the way, Hinata, do you know… Sakura, Ino and you have been my longest students, and yet you have seen that I have given Sakura a leap, and after that Ino followed. And then… I haven't given you one yet?"

Hinata nodded gently in agreement, she knew, that she was the one of the longest disciple of Tsunade-sama. She couldn't deny it of course, the constant questioning of her own ability as to why Tsunade had not given her surgery license yet. Hinata wasn't planning to give up of course. She will get it, eventually.

" The reason why I haven't… was because I was waiting for _you_ to realize that you are able to do this. You were qualified enough almost the same time span as Sakura. And they didn't wait for me to "recognize" them. They let me knew that this was what they were working for and just kept proving it to me." Tsunade explained, slightly amused at her students expression. " And I thought, finally, when you asked me and told me that you could handle Sasuke that night, I was just thinking, it's about time!"

"Oh….." Hinata said in bewilderment. She could do it?

" Right, now, you have a trainer? All right, I'll let you get to your work. Let me know if you need anything. Oh on your way out, tell Shizune I want tea now! Thanks!"

Hinata was feeling, slightly odd, as she made her way out of the office. She could have made it a while ago? What? This was definitely, not what she had been anticipating. Hinata didn't really remember much of that morning. With Sasuke's lunch in her hand, she felt like she had been dragged there by some invisible force. She didn't feel her feet walking towards the place.

Sasuke was already there as she saw him from the distance. And as she squinted her eyes, there were a lot of heavy weapons and tools all lined up against the giant tree Sasuke was taking shade on. He must have noticed her peculiar behavior for his dark brow raised in question at her somnambular state.

" U-Uchiha senpai!" Hinata squealed and bowed. " A-arigatou..again! for agreeing to do this!"

Sasuke didn't reply and merely stared at her, as she bowed, and when she stood up again. His eyes looked kind of…. Awkward? Was he embarrassed about something?

Sasuke turned around and grabbed a heavy iron ball, with one hand. Hinata stared and wondered, what was he going to do with that thing? With the size larger than a pumpkin, the ball could do some great damage, especially with a mix of chakra thrown in. The force could be ten times stronger with a stable chakra-

Hinata let out a silent scream as Sasuke threw it at her. She could feel the force of the iron ball coming straight at her, in a split second, she just needed to move aside, could she make it? No, she can't, it was too fast, it was going to hit at least half of her body. Hinata closed her eyes in fear as she felt the iron ball just whizz past her and finally hit a tree behind her.

" OH MY!" Hinata wanted to scream, but she controlled herself and only let out one of the longest sigh of relief. She didn't see that coming. And Sasuke did not even put chakra in that ball… If he had…

Hinata gulped.

Sasuke slowly walked towards her, examining her. " I was testing your reaction. How fast you are able to think and react ahead of time…"

" It didn't look like…you had time to react.' Sasuke said bluntly.

" A..ano…I"

" Never mind." Sasuke silenced her and began walking towards the tree again, beckoning Hinata to follow him.

Behind him, Hinata wanted to hit herself for embarrassing herself for even less than a minute when the training started. Hinata realized she was still holding the lunch box.

" Ano! Uchiha-senpai!" Hinata raced to be behind him. " I… I bought you lunch."

Sasuke stopped and turned around to the small Hinata. Hinata only stared at him back, trying to read his expression; it looked like he was very uncomfortable.

" A..a… I know you haven't tried…but I think my food is ..okay…" Hinata explained.

Sasuke scratched his head and just took the lunchbox from her hand. "Thank you."

He took her lunchbox and placed it beside the tree. Once again he walked out to the middle of the clear field, Hinata took this as cue to follow him and ran after him. He finally stopped once they were in the middle of the clearing. Hinata turned around and waited for instructions.

" I think it is too much to surprise you for the first time. So…I'm telling you now. I am going to test you in your combat skill. Everything, speed, strength, the lot."

" You can start attacking." Sasuke said simply.

Hinata gulped and froze. " I go first?"

" Yes…" Sasuke said exasperatedly.

" ANo…I'm sorry but can we do it at the same time?"

" Fine. On three."

Hinata didn't bother to run, she wasn't really good in attacking and she knew that. She could at least start with what she always does, to defend when the enemy comes to you first. Hinata held her breath as Sasuke was already headed straight at her with a punch. Hinata planned to use her arms to block his punch. A heavy force of wind blurred her vision, and made shut her eyes tight instantly. She opened them to find that her arms were in the defence stance, but more surprisingly, there was a kunai wedged in between, only inches off her face. Hinata could only freeze and didn't dare to swallow. She realized Sasuke not only managed to wedge a kunai single handedly through her defence. Hinata realized when she felt a warm body pressed behind her and looked up to see Sasuke's stoic face looking at her.

Sasuke wondered why Hinata's skin was getting redder by the second and only to realize that he was practically embracing her at a very, very close range. He immediately released the girl.

" …….We need to do quite a lot of work."

" Strength, speed, reaction, overall pretty weak. I'd have to say your defence is the least weakest…" Sasuke said sternly, almost angrily. " Who trained you before?"

" Uum. Like when we were younger or?"

" So you train alone?'

" Um…well a bit."

" People went easy on you didn't they?"

"…Hai…" Hinata could not deny this.

" Ano…don't blame them. They are really good teachers, but Kurenai-sensei was focusing on the strength and technique of our team overall! Kiba and Shino are very strong, so Kurenai was just optimizing that! And Neji-neesan and Otousan- Hanabi showed talent from when she was little. Of course they had to focus on her!" Hinata explained.

Sasuke didn't say anything to that. Instead he said, " We are going for a hike. Follow me."

" D-do I need to bring-"

" Leave everything, except your ninja pouch. That should do it."

"…Okay."

With that Sasuke started walking towards exiting the training grounds. Hinata wondered for what reasons would Sasuke suggest a hike at this moment. Hinata slowly walked behind him 'so as not to cause attention. Sasuke would probably find it annoying if she walked beside him. After all, just as soon as they exited Hinata could feel the eyes of the shopkeeper's daughter glaring at her as they passed the small store situated just outside the training grounds for the shinobi's convenience.

" I… have a suggestion…Uchiha-san… why don't we make our route around town instead of through it." Hinata spoke.

" Hmm." Sasuke stopped and glanced at her.

" Well, just a suggestion." Hinata said. _It's for you Uchiha-san, and indirectly for me._ Hinata thought.

" I didn't think you would be this talkative." Sasuke commented before walking ahead. Hinata didn't reply to that.

As they walked towards outside of the village, Hinata took this opportunity to stare at Sasuke's figure. Yes, yes, Naruto is her dream boy. But still, she couldn't resist looking Sasuke. Even from behind, if a stranger were about to see him for the first time. She knew that they too would anticipate this tall figure would be strikingly beautiful. And Sasuke indeed was that. His black hair still remained slightly longer than most males. But it was cut slightly different to when he was a child. Hinata heard the rumour it was he who started this trend, and it was an accident! Sasuke was too lazy to go to the barber and he just decided to shear his hair himself. Sasuke had definitely grown much taller, and to Naruto's happiness Naruto had become a few centimeters taller than Sasuke. She heard Naruto measuring and couldn't stop talking about it for weeks. However, she had to admit that Sasuke was too thin. But she couldn't blame him, there is no one around really to take care of Sasuke and make him eat. And Sakura made a joke that Sasuke needs a girlfriend to fatten him up. She had a feeling there was a bit of hint there from Sakura. Hinata didn't want to say anything of course. Sakura would just get mad…

But then, speaking of girlfriends, Hinata continued to ponder. Sasuke was definitely the most sought after bachelor in Konoha, no doubts about that. Almost any girl wants to date Sasuke, but she wondered, out of all the girls in this world, who would be able to find herself a place in Sasuke's heart. It'd be interesting, she thought, and she would like to meet this girl of course. The girl would have to be beautiful and smart. Sasuke never showed any interest for any particular girl, which makes the rumours more heated as girls find him being gay makes him more appealing.

Hinata watched and briskly followed behind Sasuke, still wondering where Sasuke was going to take her. They have finally reached the outskirts of the village and were entering the forest area. Oh no, Hinata thought, she was wrong. Sasuke didn't look like he was heading towards the forest area. Hinata's never been on this side before, as they kept on walking, the land changed and Hinata realized the ground was getting higher and more rocky. Hinata decided to admire the view as she walked on behind Sasuke. A few hours had already passed since they have left Konoha…

The clear blue sky lay there, blending its white clouds with the vast blueness that looks to watch over them. Hinata could see the movements of black figures of the villagers that really showed what height Hinata was standing on. Her mind drifted over to wondering if any of those black figures were Naruto and she sighed quietly. As each feet moved forward to following her trainer up front, Hinata decided to do a quick check up of her body status. She was hardly tired. She wondered what Sasuke had in mind, she was sure this hike was related to training.

" Hm…" His voice snapped her out of her musings.

" Nani? Uchiha-san?"

He didn't turn around, instead just remained standing there. Hinata stared at him in confusion. She was quite sure that he had said something, mumbled something. Besides, he had stopped walking forward. He was standing still. His back turned on her. Finally she saw him sighed and turned around to face her and walk towards her. Hinata stared as he kept walking, his slippers trudging against the rocky ground both of them were standing on. She didn't take her eyes off his face till his figure came at a personal distance. She looked at him still, in bewilderment at his sudden halt to their hike.

" … Thanks again." Sasuke stared at her. " For the lunch."

Hinata didn't reply but instead thought, why was he thanking her again for lunch? In a whirlwind of seconds, Hinata no longer saw him standing there. Suddenly she felt great pain that numbed her body from the hit that struck her at the nape. And from that hit, she knew she was going to lose consciousness soon. She had no choice but to surrender to the large wave of darkness that was going to fall over her. And swept away by it she was…

Sasuke caught Hinata as soon as the girl began to lean forward, obviously unconscious from his blow behind her neck. She fell towards his chest as Sasuke supported the unconscious girl. Sasuke stared at the visible mark on her pale skin that was from his hit. It was darkening into a purplish colour as he stared at her nape. He gently caressed the bruise and stopped to realize what he was doing. Yes, of course he felt bad, he had never intentionally hit a girl before. And he hoped he will never have to do it again. But this was to make her stronger. This was a test he, Naruto and most other male jounins was put through, suffered, and survived. And Sasuke had faith,that this unconscious young woman in his arms, will follow as well.

" Gomen, but you're not supposed to know where you are."

He slowly lifted the petite girl into his arms and resumed his walking.

---

Hinata pressed her palm gently against the bruise that she had realized was the centre of the pain at the back of her neck. Okay, so he had to hit her to make her lose her consciousness. Hinata sighed; the bruise is going to stay for a while. Now, Hinata stared at her confined space, to get out of here is another sigh and a thousands of thinking.

Perhaps it'd be easier to figure out if she could have a peek outside of her whole just to get a bit of an idea of what kind of a place did Sasuke toss her into. Slowly, she went on all fours and crawled cautiously towards the jagged edge. Hinata held her breath and concentrated as it was very slippery and sharp. She gingerly moved her head slowly over the edge-and gasped.

"WHERE AM I?" She yelled and only her yell echoed through the vast "place" she was in. Guessing from the continuous streaming water flowing down, the sharp rocks, she was somehow wedged in between two extremely high rocks. It was like a mini waterfall, Hinata decided, except the rock is far from minute. She could only see the thin line of light far away above her. That is definitely the sky.

Hinata crawled back into her cave. Apparently, Hinata has to find a way out of this place alive. She wasn't really afraid to die, not. It scared her to death, pun intended. But more importantly, she wants to get out of this alive so as not to disappoint her new trainer. And maybe, even, Naruto-kun would be proud of her.

With that Hinata revved up her chakra and begin to make her way out of her cave again

---

_A few days later…_

The clock had strike to one o'clock in the afternoon. Sasuke looked away from the clock and resumed back to eating his meal. He was having lunch at one of the vendors that was located close to the training grounds. It had been three days since he had left Hinata at that place… He wondered how she was doing. He didn't know how long she will take to get out of there. But he knew, that she will. For those who are the elite male jounins, they are very familiar with that place. Sasuke was quite sure no woman had ever been left there for training. Even for an excellent ninja, it would still take some time for him to get out of that place.

Sasuke was about to take the bowl to drink his whole entire warm soup down, but decided against it when he felt the all too familiar huge-ass chakra coming behind him. Usually Naruto would try and scare him or surprise him with some supposedly genius idea, but the nine-tailed fox chakra does not help with that. And another relatively high chakra that belonged to Sakura followed by.

" Yo! Sasu! What's up?" Naruto's loud voice boomed into the afternoon. And Sasuke was right to have waited to drink his soup for Naruto greeted him with a painful slap on the back.

" Annoying as usual." Sasuke replied.

" Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheerfully greeted him. Sasuke gave Sakura a nod.

" Dude…is it true that you're training Hinata-chan now…" Naruto asked as he and Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke at the counter.

" Yeah! I haven't heard from Hinata for several days now. What have you done to her?" Sakura joked.

" Yeah, yeah…I hope you didn't go too hard on her. She can't handle too much."

For some reason those comments made him suddenly flare up, like when the sun rays hit his neck and he'd wince because of that scorching heat. And what really hurt was when the sweat would trickle down his back. The anger that he felt now felt like that. He wasn't planning on to tell anybody but-

" I left her at the dark hell."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's facial expression changed within seconds of hearing what Sasuke had just said. Sakura was only able to blink and look confused. Only few people know that place. Naruto immediately stood up in his chair.

" WHAT?"

Sasuke repeated it once more. " I left her at the dark hell."

" And why the hell would you do that? Huh? Sasuke… I wouldn't think you are the type to make a joke especially to the weaker ones like Hinata!" Naruto demanded. His blonde brows matched with the frown on his face.

" What….I don't understand…Sasuke, where did you leave Hinata?" Sakura intervened with her own questions as well.

" Not many people know the dark hell, but those who have applied for special jounin, male ones get dumped at that place. And we're supposed to survive it. And I don't know what the hell Sasuke is thinking, dumping Hinata, I mean not only a girl, but Hinata!" Naruto quickly explained to Sakura and immediately turned to Sasuke to wait for his explanation.

" … She'll come back." Sasuke said, finally sipping his soup.

Naruto ran his hands through his blonde locks out of frustration.

" I don't think you get this…but Hinata…she can't handle the dark hell… I remember…you told me that you also barely made it out of there…Obviously I was the same as you, but probably worse cuz I'm not smart like you…how can Hinata make it through?" Naruto yelled. Sakura also seemed to have gotten the drift of the fight. She too added, " …Sasuke, you have never really been with Hinata…so I mean, I don't think you know her to the best of her abilities…"

"…And you guys do?" Sasuke questioned.

" Well, from all these years, I can tell you that we can…" Sakura answered, crossing her arms.

" Naruto, don't stick your nose in other people's matter… I can do whatever I want to trainmmy disciple…" Sasuke said coldly. With that said, Sasuke immediately turned away from them, tossing the money to the shopkeeper before abandoning them both at the store.

---

" Supportive friends she has." Sasuke said sarcastically.

" Hmm?" Tsunade mused loudly. It is odd that Sasuke spoke out without her needing to prod him on his life.

Obviously it has reached Tsunade about who and what Sasuke has taken in for his temporary profession. Sasuke had found to his dismay, he still does need to have regular meetings with the lady to discuss his progress and such. Sasuke just leaned against the wall and watched for perhaps the Fifth may want to say something more.

" Well, they're just being protective. I wonder what have you been doing with her these several days myself…"

Shit, Sasuke thought, passing this information to Tsunade is going to bear a possibly bigger consequence. But he knew he had to say, it was better than her hearing it from somebody else if Naruto and Sakura decided to pass it on.

" I left her at the dark hell as the first part of the training…." Sasuke said slowly so he didn't have to say it again.

" AND why the hell would you do that? I mean that place isn't even for women. There's things there that desires a woman's chakra…."

"…you're the same." Sasuke muttered.

" …It seems that you knew, and you yet chucked her in there… .. . But oddly, it seems you're the one who believes that she will get through it. I guess I'm putting my bet on you Uchiha." Tsunade leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Tch." Sasuke gritted his teeth and politely bowed before walking out.

---

Hinata was lying on her back, arms and legs spread out. Her chest heaving with every breath she took, sweat trickled down her forehead. She stared meekly at her right hand, it was the same on the left too, exactly just like that day when she lost her temper. Her knuckles were red and the skin had started to tear, blood could come out any minute. A few days had passed and she was exactly where Sasuke had left her.

" Can't move…" Hinata scolded herself.

She wondered what Sasuke was thinking when he tossed her into this place. Was he serious about training her? Hinata didn't think he would be the type to get into something for amusement and pure meanness. And he seemed genuine anyways. Then he really is trying to help her… So she shouldn't doubt him. Hinata wondered if Sasuke had told everyone where Hinata was… They probably think she couldn't do it. So, she must prove that she can do it.

It may take her longer than the rest of the others, but Hinata was not ready to give up.

She will get herself out of that place. Even if she is destined to die soon, she'll make sure it'll happen once she's out of this dark hell…

TBC

---

A/N: Please read and leave a review !


	8. Will and a Way

Author's Babble: HIII and thanks for reading my fics .

Hope you guys liking the fic so far… It was hard to describe the "dark hell" lol cuz it's supposed to be kind of dark..lol.. and Hinata can't really see. When I was imagining this dark hell, I was thinking, I can't remember the episode number, but when Naruto was training with Jiraiya. Naruto isn't able to use his chakra properly, and to bring the frog boss out, Jiraiya knocked Naruto out and threw him in that cliffy thingy. Yeah that's what it looks like in my mind. I want Hinata to be strong and reach beyond what others can think of her. Because Hinata is pretty much on friendly terms with everyone, if she underwent training under them, they wouldn't have been able to train her properly cuz they underestimate her. So of course the perfecto choice would be Sasuke, mmm maybe Kakashi ( but that's a different story, I also like that coupling) hoho. Yes anyways….

Chapter 8

" You know, Sakura, you shouldn't be mad for Sasuke for too long about this…" Ino yawned, after listening to Sakura's rant for the umpteenth time.

Ino had only found out yesterday when Sakura marched over at her shift at the flower shop, apparently just after Sakura herself had found out what had happened with Hinata. Now here they are again, Ino is sitting casually at the counter, multitasking at working on the next order of flowers, while occasionally giving short back rubs to her lover Shikamaru. And Sakura isn't doing a good job of keeping it quiet, for Shikamaru was seeing Ino for a while that certain day, and Sakura just kept on talking. With her guy being a genius and everything, it didn't take long for him to figure out of course.

" No, it's just, I mean, on the first day… and I never knew about this so-called "dark hell", and I'm a jounin, and even for Naruto to be pissed off, I mean, there must be a reason…"

" Look, I understand both of your points, and Sasuke's. We've always been Hinata's supporter, but maybe we've babied her too much… Sasuke's just doing his job. That place is off-limits to women, no matter how strong they are. So I don't know what Sasuke is thinking, making things troublesome…although I was left there a few years ago. I still have nightmares about it." Shikamaru piped in.

" Oh really, Shika? That's why sometimes you frown in your sleep, thought it'd be ahem because you didn't enjoy.."

" Of course not." Then Shikamaru immediately blushed.

" Haha!" Sakura laughed, revealing her pearly white teeth. " Even "Shika" can be cute, ne?"

" The point is." Shikamaru changed the subject quickly, the blush on his face still haven't managed to quite disappear. "We can't undo anything, so all we can do this moment, is just believe. Sasuke believes in her, and they are strangers. And here we are, her "friends", we should do the same…"

" Mmm." Sakura nodded.

" You give the best advice!" Ino hugged Shikamaru from behind. The blush that was diminishing returned with full force. " Yeah…" Shikamaru muttered.

" By the way, Neji, will blow his top off once this reaches him…" Sakura realized, biting her lip.

" Well did Naruto get the message NOT to spread the word…"

" No, ugh, shit…" Sakura slapped her forehead.

---

Hinata reached for a second eggplant. She knew that it would hardly reduce the boring pain that was at the pit of the stomach: of hunger of course. But it was better than nothing. Hinata's hand dug deep around the eggplant that was rooted to the soil. It was only when Hinata felt it was loose that Hinata pulled the eggplant slowly. She didn't want to waste useless energy. The eggplant was not going to run away from her. Hopefully, Hinata wondered, she shouldn't rule out anything in this creepy place.

Hinata was at the foot of this place. When she decided to jump off from the wedge she had taken refuge for the past several days, it took a lot of deciding that finally made her set her foot above the edge and let herself fall. As she was steadily falling, her heart pounding in turmoil and fear, she wondered if this place was bottomless. Luckily it was dark and no one was around, maybe she shouldn't have over exaggerated, it was a long fall, but there was indeed a bottom. She fell fast, and landed hard on the soil. When she came to, Hinata realized how glad she had been that she decided to leave that wedge. She had gone on several days without food, and drinking water was not sufficient enough for her to leave this place. It wasn't as dark as she thought, for the light was still able to reach the bottom hence she could see a few things. As she had predicted, the bottom was a small stream, and as light reaches this place, some vegetation had grown on the sides.

Taking in some water with her palms, Hinata drank some more before digging in for her second eggplant. It was hard to chew, and Hinata didn't like the bitter taste of the skin, but it gets better once she was eating the centre of the vegetable. As she reached in for another bite, she took one good look at her hand that was holding the eggplant. Her hands were undoubtedly dirty; since it's the one that's been doing the most work these days, scarred and dried blood were patterns on her hands.

" I wonder what everyone is doing now." Hinata said aloud.

Sasuke would probably be mad at her right now if he was here. She had lost count how many days has it been since she was stuck here. Not good. No matter what circumstances, whether you are are being imprisoned for years, or in hiding for months, shinobis must always keep count of their time and place. Hinata got too panicked, she wasn't really thinking… Hopefully, she'll remember next time. But she estimated it's been four days or so, or maybe it's still the same day as yesterday, she had no idea. It looked the same whether it was day or night.

Hinata leaned exhaustedly on the rocks and looked up at the streamline of light across the black abyss. Sasuke had left her here for something- obviously training- and Hinata should figure out what it is soon. The most obvious part of this is that she is to get out of here by herself. Hinata got that. But there must be something else that's to do with this place that should be beneficial to improve her as a shinobi. She tightened her fist in frustration. Shit, she hasn't really started getting out of here, and she's exhausted already. This test, really, really, showed her weakness. Hinata thought sadly. Baka, she closed her eyes tightly. As though she could change what had happened if she just thought hard enough. Before she realized it, her eyes were already prickling; the tears were threatening to come out. Her defence mechanism was on alert, but then Hinata realized, there was no one around. She could cry as much as she want as she tries to get through this, bawl like a baby if she wanted to. Sasuke isn't there to judge her…

Sasuke, Hinata wondered, she hadn't really gotten time to know him properly as a master. Hinata wanted to know what Sasuke was thinking when he tossed her into this place. She wanted to know if he was thinking about her progress right now, and if he was, what was he thinking about? Sasuke was the first stranger that came into her life. Everyone knew Hinata since she was little as always behind others, slow, and needed assistance almost constantly. It hurt her that no one could see how hard she would try at times. And the sleepless nights she went through just to maintain an average grade in school and in the battlefield. So, it was strange but, she felt like Sasuke didn't judge her till he saw it for himself. True, he had said what had been said, but Hinata didn't find it so hurtful. And it felt like a breath of fresh air from the suffocating opinions she had received previously. And somehow, out of everyone, even beating Naruto, Sasuke was the first person Hinata wanted to show that she can, and will get out of this place.

Hinata wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She could brood and mope forever, but, she needed to get down to business. She didn't know who, but there were people waiting for her. It would be rude to keep them waiting. There is a way to get out of here, she just needed to find it. Hinata winced, she realized she was feeling warm, stuffy and soggy. She looked down at her soaked white jacket, well, she had been wearing it for days now, and it's been dipped by rocks, water and mud. Hinata hesitated about taking her jacket off, but then it was stupid, there is no need for being self conscious here. Nothing is here to see let alone make some comments about her body.

Just as her hand slid down the zipper of her white jacket, a horrific roar echoed throughout the dark valley. It was a spine-chilling, blood curdling howl that made her immediately zip of her jacket. Although it must have been coincidental, it was as though it was the removal of the jacket that led to the cry. Hinata immediately stood up in alert to the sound. Her heart was pounding out of control in fear and surprise. So she was not alone after all. She looked to her left at the foggy dark somewhat infinite stretch of rocks. The holler came from the direction. A thought immediately came to Hinata, was this howl the solution? Could it be perhaps that the way to escape would be from the direction to this howl? Her mind was reeling with making predicaments and expectations. This thing was obviously alive, it was howling at her, so with situation and all, the conclusion would be that she would have to beat this _thing_ to get out of here. She weighed what had happened again and again, it seemed logical and reasonable. She tried getting out of there by climbing out, and failed. So, obviously there had to be another way. And perhaps this creature or whatever it was is the solution. She imagined a big evil fiendish creature, guarding the way to the only exit. Then perhaps this is what training Sasuke wanted her to pass.

Very well, then she was up for it.

---

"Five days have passed-" Uchiha Sasuke stared into the distance, the view of Konoha's buildings that was shrinking greeted him as he looked farther away. He rectified his somewhat childish actions; he had been staring like that for a few days now, like Hinata was going to come into view any second now. She was going to come, he believed of course, but just later than everybody else. After all, as of now, her chakra capacity is still relatively low. It was a wise thing for her to take it slow. The girl knew of her own weakness, but not of her potential capabilities. Sasuke was ready to wait.

He ran his fingers through his sealed katana, his pale fingers running along the leather seal and the bound rope that was tied across the top. He had never used that katana for battle again since he left Orochimaru's lair. Things took quite a change on themselves between now and then. When he returned to Konoha as an escapee and a prisoner, he had been stubborn, selfish, and rebellious. He thought he was not obliged to do anymore services for this village. He was angry and still full of vengeful hatred. But now, he wouldn't say that those feelings disappeared, he just used them as inspiration for training and getting stronger. Now suddenly, he wasn't allowed to be in missions anymore. He remembered when he was eleven years old, thinking what he wanted to be, teaching or training someone was the last thing he would do. He was a greedy boy, thirsting for knowledge and strength, anything to carry out his revenge- he thought he would never want to give help or lend anyone else a hand with fighting. No that was all him. And today here he was, just waiting for the one who is studying under him- he felt it to be odd calling Hinata his student or something- to come back.

Not that he was going back on his words, but admittedly his faith has seeped away a bit as the days had gone by. The girl needed to return soon as her disappearance will definitely be noticed, if Naruto hasn't opened his mouth to everyone else already. Sasuke doubted that Sakura would spread it to everyone, she usually got the message, and if she would open her mouth, it would be with the people she trusted most. So Sasuke wasn't really worried about Sakura. Sasuke had never really noticed anyone before till Hinata came. She was a strange girl- not like others. Situations have made them help each other out. He couldn't help but feel a little bad, after all, she was nice enough to make him lunch. And her reward was to get tossed in the middle of nowhere.

---

"IYAAAH!" Hinata let out a shriek of horror. In an instant the roots that had sneakily wrapped itself around her waist-she didn't feel anything then- flung her into the air, only to bring her down again crashing to the ground with a force. She gasped at the pain that exploded on her skull. The roots that she didn't feel were monstrously large. She totally missed that. She scolded herself silently. And now, she was being trapped by this monstrous octopus-like plant. Hinata swore loudly into the air.

Obviously, when Hinata came to her solution on what she was going to do next. Hinata quickly made her way towards where the howl had come from. It seems Hinata got carried away as she was going at such a high speed that immediately didn't see the roots were watching her, anticipating, probably laughing as well as she carelessly was falling into their trap. Then the fog came and shrouded the whole place, a similar state occurring in Hinata's mind, as she landed on the ground. Her instinct was telling her to leave, get out of there, but Hinata was sure, that this could be the only chance, when her energy was still on high, for her to get out of here.

And then suddenly, she was thrown into the air and landed back forcefully. Her eyes opened slowly to see that the fog had dissipated. She found that she was staring at a colossal piece of plant- that was alive-moving around. The shape reminded her of an octopus. Hinata stared at the creature-plant weirdly. Obviously it seemed to have noticed her. It let out the same howl that Hinata heard, and hearing it from a close range, Hinata felt fear suddenly take hold of her body. She held her breath as the slimy vines were twisting themselves around her body. They wrapped themselves around her so tightly. Hinata began to panic when both vines that already tightened herself around her leg was making her lose feeling of her leg. With all the strength she could muster, she struggled as though she was having a seizure.

The vines were too strong in number, when she would fight off one, another took its place. And creepily Hinata felt as though these vines were caressing her body, it was making her want to gag. Eyes widened with fear and repulse, they could only follow as the vines slowly made her way, encircling her waist and around her arms. It seemed to smell her, Hinata wanted to lash out at the creepy plant. A scream at full force was heard in the dark cave, it stuck Hinata at such speed that it was only when Hinata took a deep breath again to realize that scream had been hers. She groaned harshly as she accidently bit her tongue as she felt the worst pain she has experienced so far. Hinata realized that these vines were biting her and sucking, not blood, but her energy source: her chakra. It felt like a thousand of needles being jabbed into her skin, almost every pore. Hinata cried, screaming again, the unbearable pain. If she stayed like this- she was going to die…

And what is that smell? Hinata felt her throat constrict itself, the smell was making her dizzy. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. This wasn't supposed to be the time to fall asleep…

_" You can't do it." A familiar voice whispered eerily in her ear. _

_" You've failed at everything- why would anyone expect you to get out of here alive?" _

_Hinata wanted to lash out at whoever is speaking. She does not need this right now. But the voices wouldn't stop, and it was driving her crazy. It didn't take her too long to realize that she had fallen under another hallucination. " I don't have time to deal with stupid mind games." Hinata muttered and bit her lip hard. When her eyes opened again, Hinata found herself once again surrounded by the plants thirstily drinking her chakra._

_Think,_ Hinata pressed on, _there has to be a way to stop this. _

Hinata had to continue to observe its behavior. It was obviously hungry, Hinata could hear its ravenous sucking sounds. It was sickening. The plant knew that she was here, but since when? Hinata let her memories reel back. It must have been at that time. Seeing as when she just took off her jacket did the howl finally came and scared her to bits… Hinata noted that its movement is based on smell and perhaps chakra. She doubted it had eyes. But she was trapped all the way down there. And the massive plant is all the way up there. She can't see… Yes, she can. Hinata sweatdropped, at this moment she would have brought shame to the Hyuuga family. Hinata hasn't used her byakugan all this time. Hinata was starting to thank that this training was enforced upon her, she needed it more than she thought. To forget to use her most valuable asset? She shuddered, it almost happened. Thank goodness she thought of it just then, with the thing sucking her chakra, she can't waste any more time than she already had.

" Byakugan!" Hinata whispered, activating her eyes.

Her view suddenly changed at the activation of her byakugan. Hinata made her eyes focus on the octopus plant. She was right on the part where the plant was only acting on its sense of smell and chakra. The plant lacked eyes, but when she stared at its structure, the centre had a glowing seed that was the source of all the roots. The plant was indeed intelligent, Hinata was able to see the intricate structure made up of stems and roots that seemed to move at high speed, and can hide its presence-despite its large size. So she could waste all her energy struggling and destroy these roots that will continue to produce and wear herself out- or she could destroy its source. But how, she didn't have the speed to bring herself. No, she would need a clone to help her. Okay, Hinata had learned in enabling to make a clone without hand seals, with her current state, she would only be able to make two more. That should leave enough time. Her chakra was draining away at excessive amount, she needed to act fast.

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated, she felt two formations appearing and immediately leaped from her body. They were part of her, so they were already setting up her plan in place. From the corner of her eye she could already see her two clones, waiting. Hinata too waited and didn't need to do so for long as she noticed the monster plant had already sensed two separate source of its food. Another howl came from its mouth, and more roots shot out aiming for her clones. Hinata only had a few seconds, it needed to be done as soon as possible, a minute at a maximum. This technique she was going to use next, she learned from being under Tsunade's teaching. She was going to play dead, literally. Hinata remembered Tsunade's explanation about the technique as though she had only received the lecture yesterday. It was a technique that temporarily stops the chakra flow that is at constant passive moment. When someone dies, their chakra source stops flowing immediately. Hinata's plan was that since that thing had no eyes and only be able to identify chakras. This would be the way to buy her time to get close to the centre.

Hinata muttered the technique under her breath, thinking as hard as possible, Hinata remembered that Tsunade was always emphasizing on the importance of the intention. Hinata needed to let the technique itself know that it will only work for a specific amount of time that she has set. If used wrongly, she will accidently have killed herself. Immediately, her vision blacked out-

Ten.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Hinata immediately gasped back to consciousness. Her eyes quickly stare down at her body, the roots were greedy and had already abandoned her body in that span of thirty seconds. Her teeth gritting hard against each other, she immediately stood up and began moving. The technique was still working, although she was able to move and run, her chakra was still frozen. Hinata ran as fast as she could- the closer she would get the better. She knew once her chakra was back on, it wouldn't take long for the roots to come and get her. She eyed her other clones, the technique had affected them too, but they weren't moving- as they were told. Almost there- she heard the monster plant made a noise that seemed to show its confusion at its food's sudden disappearance.

Fifty five seconds.

Hinata jumped into the monsters mouth while her clones watched-waiting for the final fight to begin. Even before she managed to land- Hinata immediately got out a kunai and moved her body circularly to cut off the coming roots. A scream ensued from her own mouth, Hinata gasped and saw blood staining her shoulder. The root had sneakily stabbed her from behind, its cell wall. Hinata was only paying attention to the roots before. Hinata landed and hid behind one of the trees. It was dimly lit but Hinata had no problem with vision, her byakugan is helping a lot. Inside the plant's body, were just roots and trees. It was a good shield, she had to admit, in protecting its centre. Hinata used her Hyuuga one hand move to slice the coming roots again. Her byakugan on its optimum power, there were so many layers of roots that she had to overcome. There! She saw the glowing centre. It was nestled at the most bottom. She could just go mad and keep slicing the roots. Or she could find another way.

" Change of plans." Hinata whispered. Using her chakra, she sprung her legs and jumped into the air, making her way outside of the plant this time. Immediately she set her mind to reel her plan so her clone was able to understand. She did a flip and cursed at the root which was not far from her, when she jumped out of the body, the roots followed her suit. Still in mid air, she didn't hesitate to slice the roots again. Within a few seconds when she landed, Hinata got to her move. She brought her hands together and another clone appeared behind her. Hinata switched with her clone and watched as her clone dropped a smoke bomb as a means of distraction.

This was it, Hinata thought, and she tightened her fist. This was Sakura and Tsunade-san's specialty. Hinata had never tried it. But this seemed to be the suitable punch to use; she needed to disappear before the smoke clears up. Forcing her chakra on her palm, she punched it against the solid ground. Her byakugan allowed her to see the results as soon as she hit it, it wasn't as successful, however it made a deeper hole than a normal punch would have Hinata quickly jumped inside and used her hands to expertly dig like an animal. With each swipe she would move forward, heading towards the plant. She was suffocating, but that did not stop her from moving. Her ears still remained alert. Her clones job was to keep fighting.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon sho!" She heard her voices yell and the howl came that made everything deafening.

_Almost there_, Hinata thought frantically, forcing and digging herself wildly. Her byakugan could see the glowing centre that was less than five metres away from her. A few more metres, she estimated, before she would ready herself to use a punch that would puncture through the bottom petals of the plant. She readied her chakra again, her fist was swung back to accelerate the motion of her punch. Then she swung as hard as she could, in a scene of screams and shrieks, Hinata felt herself pierce through several thick walls. Her eyes immediately caught the glowing source, and she was jerked out of her senses. The roots had caught her and stabbed her, Hinata gasped, but she was at this point. She wasn't going to stop. Hinata screamed and drove her hand as the final blow to the source. Then she was blinded by an electrical spark explosion.

She slowly opened her eyes when the strong rays ceased to blind her no more. She found the seed completely split and shattered to bits. Her insides squirmed at the slime and gross substance that had squirted everywhere. She found her hand in the middle of the squished matter. She had done it. She had destroyed the monster. Hinata immediately collapsed and curled up against the dead wall. The plant may have died, but the roots were still inside her, stabbing her. In a zombie like motion, Hinata removed the roots absentmindedly from where they had stabbed her. She was bleeding quite a lot, she examined. It was not to the point where it was fatal, but, the wounds were deep. With shaky hands, she got up slowly and climbed out of the plant.

Hinata looked around here, to see if there was an exit around. She bit her lip at the disappointment of seeing none around. She looked at her surrounding, nothing really changed. She was still in between the two tall cliffs, just that there was no water around. Hinata blinked. Wait, there is no stream. She didn't know when the stream ended when she was coming here- but to where she is standing, and what it appears around here. There is no water flowing… so that means it could be possible that-

Hinata tried to sprint- but with her current injuries, Hinata turned frustrated and stopped again. This time she took slow, patient steps and limped her way to the foot of the cliff. Her legs felt heavy like lead, yet she could hardly feel down as she stepped one feat ahead of the other. When she finally reached the foot, her hands were already feeling the rock surface and she was so pleased to find it dry. _Good, no water, none._ Hinata felt her chances expanding again. Hinata took a deep breath and concentrated. Just like Sasuke thought here the other day. Although she barely has any energy left, she needed to keep going. It's now or never. Hinata had a huge suspicion that that was not the only monster around in this place.

Her right hand gripped the first edge it could find and Hinata used the other hand to push herself up. Hinata gripped the surface tightly, in fear that she would fall, it was her first step of ascending, and her whole body is not taking it well. She had to keep moving though. Hinata numbed her feelings and reached for her second step.

---

Sasuke was at the balcony again, staring into the open view overlooking the Konoha streets. His shiny black hair glistened against the sunlight, if a girl was to catch him right now, it would make for an amazing photo. While waiting for her, Sasuke had only been making use of his time for training and such. Naruto eventually got over it, or so Sasuke hoped. They haven't seen each other since that last time. Sasuke smirked, Hinata would be happy, knowing that Naruto was worried for her. Despite their lack of closeness with each other, he had known about Hinata's infatuation with the blonde-haired baka. Well, someone has to like the boy. Now if only that girl would come back…

Behind him a handsome man with dark hair was coming to him in a hurry. Sai, suited in his daily ninja get-up, was also one of the handsomest men of Konoha that could compete with Sasuke if he wanted to. Women too find his mysterious artistic nature attractive.

" Hm." Sasuke gave a small smile to Sai who seemed to be approaching him in quite a hurry.

Sasuke wondered why. Out of the members of Team 7 besides him, Sai was the quietest guy. Sasuke finds his politeness and smile a little too creepy at times. Putting that aside, Sai was tolerable to be with, much more than the loudmouthed blonde.

" Incoming." Sai smiled at his good looking friend. Sasuke raised his eyebrow in confusion.

" I'm here to keep it non-bloody…" Sai gave Sasuke a cheer-on pat on the back.

Sasuke didn't have time to open his mouth for an angry chakra was suddenly heading his way. Sasuke was not surprised to find it belonging to Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke looked annoyed. So Neji has found out. And he was coming- eyes glaring at none other than the Uchiha himself.

" Uchiha." Neji came right in front of Sasuke and crossed his arm, as though ready to beat the Uchiha. Sai stood sideways in between them, his face smiling but a sweat drop appeared, and revealing somehow a fear of a brawl of some sort is going to happen.

" May I ask, what the hell were you thinking, when you decided to throw my cousin in that place?" Neji drawled each word calmly.

" Or perhaps you weren't thinking at all…" Neji continued on.

" If you let me continue, Hyuuga." Sasuke was not in the mood as well. It was just like him to treat those who treat him cold, even colder. "This is for her own good. And neither you, nor anyone else, will interfere." Sasuke's eyes flashed back with annoyance at Hyuuga's own. Sai could feel the tension coming from both sides. Sai was on generally good terms on both sides, closer to Sasuke of course, but he and Neji would sometimes converse. However, his intervention might make them hate him but they are still in the head office. Tsunade's anger at him would be worse for not being a responsible citizen and whatnot. Should he interrupt?

" Neji-san, I will personally let you know when Hinata has successfully completed this part of her training. Until then…" Sai interrupted politely. Neji obviously saw the gesture of the artist. Apparently, the conversation is over.

" Very well." Neji retreated. "I will hold you responsible should the unwanted happen."

Sasuke and Sai glazed their eyes, watching Neji's figure getting smaller and farther away from them. It was then Sai's turn to discuss with Sasuke. Sasuke saw the curiosity that was imprinted in Sai's expression.

" Oh, I wasn't the one who told Neji by the way. But I knew what you did, Naruto isn't exactly the quiet type. If you want him to keep a secret, you have to specifically say so."

" Hm." Sasuke agreed, not that he didn't know it in the first place.

"However, even I am curious… to throw her in that place. You know, it's forbidden for women. Not that you know Sasuke, but women radiate interesting and captivating smells. Of course it's to attract men. There's creatures there that thirsts for their chakra and they want to possess what these human females have, once they've gotten a hold of one. You can be sure that there'll only be bones left…"

Sasuke looked at him oddly. "That place is forbidden for women?"

" Yeah!" It was Sai's turn to stare at his friend. Sasuke was usually known for his sharpness and always being well prepared. He wondered how he could have missed that info. "Weren't you listening at the briefing before we got chucked in there?"

" I was not at the briefing. If you recall, I've been under custody, and I just got chucked in that place. When I came out, Naruto greeted me and explained that it was called a dark hell, and special level jounins get chucked in to that thing." Sasuke explained, the expression on his face seemed to indicate that he may have made a big mistake.

" How did you escape?" Sai asked.

" I took the river way. And I fought with a monster of the water, I didn't beat him though because I thought I was on time limit. I just evaded him, and swam and crawled through water holes for days till I finally reached the normal river." Sasuke continued.

" Well- do you want to go check on her? Sasuke? " Sai asked him, as though reading Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke flinched for some reason- he hoped that Sai hadn't noticed. Even Sasuke does not have the answer as to why he suddenly felt strange. He was scared- to have maybe caused her a lot of trouble. It was his carelessness.

" It's a long way there right." Sai predicted, scratching his head. " It's been years since I went there. Because Root threw us in a bit earlier than you guys. But with our speed right now…"

" Tomorrow morning." Sasuke said curtly.

"…Yeah…about." Sai agreed along with Sasuke.

---

" Sugoi…" Hinata said out loud.

The sky had spread its dark blue veil and along it were the decorative glittery stars that has been scattered throughout its vast blanket. The grayish clouds were the creases and folds that gave the sky character. Hinata had not stopped climbing since she made her way up, and know Hinata knew that right now it was night time. Hinata felt her throat hurting again. But Hinata didn't want to drink just yet. Although she had already filled up her canteen from the stream and it was quite full. She didn't want to take her chances. The sky may look nearer now. But it could be a much longer journey. Hinata didn't want to run out of water- she was not going down there again.

Hinata had found a wedge earlier and flopped her entire body onto it. She was depleted, out of chakra and strength, so she is holding on to her energy. Hinata was choosing to be ignorant of her injuries. It would make her panic and freak out, although the pain still remained, making it hard for her to ignore it anyways. Now she was wondering what to do… Her mind was telling her to rest, and sleep there, only to continue during the day. But her heart, was telling her to keep going, while she still had energy. Hinata blew her hair out of her face.

" Mother…" Hinata mumbled.

Her mother will always be there for her. So Hinata didn't need to worry about climbing up at night, alone, even when she might fall. She needed to go back to Konoha. Mother's grave needs new flowers. Hinata decided to use that as her sole determination.

" I'm coming…" Hinata said to no one.

---

" Well, well here we are." Sai said delightfully.

They were standing on one rock that was only a small piece of the other large rocks of this expanse of land. Only sky and hard rocks were in view. Sasuke remembered this scenery, although it was probably his imagination. The place, the wind, smelled the same when he came out of here alive. The smell of accomplishment and life, being able to come back and just live…

" So, so, so…how do we start looking for her?" Sai asked nonchalantly. He seemed to be enjoying the breeze.

The taller man beside him didn't answer, only to jump on a higher rock. Sasuke's eyes squinted slightly as he stared far away. Sasuke closed his eyes and let him be shrouded in darkness for a moment. He felt the lively haze of chakra, full of energy, emanating from Sai. But other than that, there was not even a wave of foreign chakra that seemed to be in this place. All he could sense were natural chakras which were obviously the water falls, the rocks, everything of nature.

" Nothing eh…" Sai said.

" Yeah…"

" Let's keep looking." Sasuke said firmly.

" Yeah, of course." Sai answered coolly.

As though they didn't want to find the answer quickly, rather than split up which could have made searching go faster, both decided to stay together and look slowly and thoroughly. They travelled along each edge of the place, searching up and down of the rocks that surround the dark hell. It was a vast area that encompasses all sorts of obstacles; the dark hell itself was already a difficult feat. Sasuke was trying to think like her. Thinking of her current abilities, where and how would she have escaped? Sai made his exit just by plainly walking, he was given a briefing, and so he just killed the monster he came across and made his way out on foot until he entered the woodlands area. Naruto also came out of the place by entering the wet area, and swam among the rapids to finally reach the main river.

" So, what do you plan to do?" Sai asked later during the day. They have spent hours looking and searching with concentration and care. There was not even a glimpse of a foreign chakra that showed that perhaps she may have passed this place. Sasuke just kept on searching ahead of what was left of the rocks. They were past the dark hell boundaries now, entering the forest area that bordered on Rain country.

"…Sasuke, I think, it's time we go back…." Sai said quietly a few hours later.

"…" That was the reply. Sai stared at his friend. It seemed even the ice cold Sasuke does feel something towards a stranger but a comrade.

Sai slowly leaped over rocks, making his way, not needing to turn around because he knew Sasuke was right behind him. He didn't know what Sasuke was thinking, but Sai was already imagining what would happen when they get back to Konoha. The whole village will definitely be shaken. He too felt a sudden sadness overtook his heart. Hinata was his distant friend. They have conversed and talked together on rare occasions where Sai would be sent to assist Hinata's team. She was a shy, timid but kind hearted and very sweet. He knew his girl best friend, Sakura would be devastated. Ino as well… and Neji would be enraged. Sasuke's name will be stained again-

" Wait." Sasuke's sudden halt also put the brakes on his imagination.

Sai dropped his speed and went back to Sasuke who stopped a few metres behind him. They were almost out of the dark hell's boundaries and were entering the moderate rainforest that lead to their village. Sasuke was staring at something that was underneath the rock. With eyes revealing recognition, Sai watched patiently as Sasuke bent down on his knees and brought up a pair of dirty sandals. It had obviously been abandoned, for it reeked and smelled of blood and dampness. Both recognize the smell, it was the smell their own feet would make when missions would involve them to spend long periods of time in wet places.

" It's hers." Was all Sasuke needed to say.

" Then…she made it?" Sai said his voice rising a bit higher than usual.

" Let's go." And Sasuke was already gone.

Sai just smiled momentarily after him and followed him suit. They didn't need to stay at that horrid place anymore. As they leaped and jumped, Sasuke was beginning to feel her chakra from a distance. But he could barely make out its full imprint, perhaps she was on the uttermost of exhaustion. He needed to move faster before he was going to lose it. Within the hour, he was still leaping when he finally came to an abrupt stop, momentarily gaze from a tree branch, and descended to the ground. Coming closer, he was approaching her still figure, supine on the grass.

She was lying face down, her bare feet strewn on the grass, confirming the sandals they found were hers. Blood had been soaked her entire jacket, as he came closer, numerous stab wounds on her back. He immediately rushed by her side along with Sai behind him. They stared momentarily at her unconscious form before Sai bent down to turn her form. Yes, she was completely out of it. Sasuke stared at her swollen and tired face. She had been crying…

" This may be inappropriate." Sai blushed, studying her face that was in his arms. "but she smells really, really good."

" I'll take her." Sasuke said suddenly, taking the girl from Sai's arms.

" Inappropriate yeah? But guessing from her stab wounds, I guess they've gotten her. No wonder its forbidden for women, her chakra's depleted, and they've activated her smell-but they couldn't possess her entirely…" Sai explained.

Sasuke only nodded as Sai went on about the dark hell and why it's forbidden for women. His attention was more on the petite girl that was in his arms, worried that he might make her state worse. He had been right all along, almost wrong, but he didn't think that this was over. Even when they couldn't find her- he had been right about her persevering nature. He knew she wouldn't let him down. And although inappropriate, with her serious injuries and all, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

They haven't started properly training yet, and she was already a level stronger. Even so, she still had far more to go. He already promised- he was going to make her what she wants to be.

TBC

---

A/N: Was it just me or I thought that was damn long.


End file.
